


Guides you home

by alexpenkala



Series: Toccoa Street [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, toccoa street au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala
Summary: Chuck Grant has owned a coffee shop for years but all is changed when he is seriously injured. A year later he is muddling through life keeping his coffee shop going and keeping the rowdy baristas. In walks Floyd Talbert who has just opened a dog salon across the street there is an instant connection that keeps them coming back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my favorite trope the coffee shop au. I knew I had to write one for bob and my fave rare pair grant/tab. This is not beta'd or edited. I hope you all enjoy it.

             Grant opened the coffee shop about five years ago after he got out of college. It was on a quaint street downtown surrounded by his friends and their shops. The coffee shop always had regulars but now with the development in the area his small coffee shop has turned into a large one. So he had to hire more workers there was Skinny, Smokey, Alley, Skip, and Penkala. They were all college students and were hot messes at times. They caused all sorts of shenanigans but none too bad. But the coffee shop kept growing and more people came in. Then he got shot and he had to manage the store from a desk instead of being up at the front. That had changed how the whole shop was run and upended Grant’s life.

  
           He was on shift as the barista since Alley called in sick when his world got turned upside down. The door swung open to reveal a man with big brown eyes and messy brown hair wearing a flannel and holding a german Shepard puppy. He melted at the sight he was a sucker for guys in flannels and puppies. He had a blinding smile and Grant could tell this customer was going to be a great person. What he did not realize was this man was going to change his life for the better.  
Hello, welcome to Grant’s coffee shop. What can I get for,” Grant managed to get out without stuttering or blushing a lot. When he was nervous his stutter came out more especially around cute guys with dogs.

  
           “Um, a caramel iced latte medium with a chocolate chip cookie,” The man said. “Also I should introduce myself. I’m Floyd Talbert but everyone calls me Tab I own the dog grooming place next door.”

  
         “ Nice to meet you I am Chuck Grant the owner of the place. Did you just open your store because I have not seen you around before.” Grant inquired. He was nosy about his new neighbor in the main square. There was Speirs and his antique store. Christenson with his art store and More with his used bookstore. Lieb with his bar and now it seems Tab and lots of dogs. The dynamics were changing and he hoped Speirs did not scare Tab off. Speirs was probably the scariest man alive and he knew it.

  
     “I just opened a few days ago and I just moved to the area as well. It’s quaint and has a lot of room for my dogs.” Tab told him as Grant moved around making his latte and a puppuccino for his cute puppy.

  
        Before Grant could think he blurted out, “If you wanted I could show you around the town if you want.”

  
       Floyd smiled as he was handed the cups, “ I would like that a lot I am sure you know all the great local places. Maybe you could introduce me to the other shop owners too I am a little awkward when introducing myself”

  
     Grant knew he wanted Floyd to know the other guys he had a feeling he would fit in just right with the Toccoa street squad. “Of course I can the other guys would love to meet you. We are a tight-knit group. Just watch out for Speirs if he approaches you he loves creeping people out and also Liebgott might flirt with you cause he can.”

  
   Floyd laughed at his descriptions of a few of the other shop owners. “ Oh god they sound like real characters I cannot wait to meet them and the rest of them. Maybe some of them can take in some of the dogs I need to get fosters for.”

  
       Grant promised him that he would get a more concrete date to meet all the other owners and their staff as he watched Floyd shift around the drinks and food to situate Trigger who was fast asleep.He reached down and woke the sleeping puppy to give it the treat. It made a cute snuffle that melted Grant’s heart. He was a sucker for dogs and he could see Floyd was as well. Floyd was clearly in love with the little guy and from what he had gathered rescued a lot of dogs.

  
      “ Come here you should totally hold and pet Trigger. He loves people.I rescued him about a week ago he was dumped on my doorstep in a small box. There were no plans to keep him because of my other dog but I fell in love with him. Draftee, my other dog, is still getting used to him” Floyd said as Trigger enjoyed the puppuccino.

  
        Grant nodded and walked out from behind the counter to pet the little pup. Trigger saw him coming and bounded up to him. He made sure to use his more dominant side instead of the other so his shaking left hand would not be seen. He crouched down and let Trigger sniff his hand. The puppy nudged his hand and licked it. His arms were suddenly full of a small, fluffy puppy who could not get enough of the attention he got. Tab laughed at his startled expression and crouched down next to him.

  
      Tab was close enough that he could feel the heat coming off his skin and their fingers brushed as they both petted the contented puppy. Grant listened to Tab’s chatter about all the cute dogs he has been getting and how he found Trigger on his doorstep one rainy night. He is so expressive and excited about all the dogs he had rescued that Grant cannot help fall in love with him a little.

  
        Damn, he had it bad already he knew he had to keep it together and not reveal it. He did not know if he was ready for a relationship after all he had been through last year. For now, he would concentrate on the sweet puppy and the excited man next to him. Tab laughed as trigger pulled on his sleeve. Grant could not keep the grin off his face as he watched the puppy get excited. Tab was clearly in love with this puppy and he could see why Tab could not give this little guy up for adoption. The pup was enjoying the attention and the puppuccino. He was a contented bundle in Grant’s arms. The pup was still small enough to curl up in his arms and charm his way into his heart. He cuddled with Trigger for a while and then handed him back to Tab who curled the puppy in the crook of his arm.

  
        Tab left with a smile on his face and a promise to visit regularly for coffee and to bring Trigger by. Grant was floating on a high the rest of the day as he made coffee and kept on eye on the miscreants that were his baristas, Skinny and Skip. When left unsupervised they got up to no good. One such instance was when Speirs came in and stole silverware when they were distracted with a complex latte order from David Webster. They had never lived the incident down and the other baristas brought it up at every opportunity.  
They got in huge shit for that and Grant watched Speirs with an eagle eye even when they were meeting as friends. Speirs was like a magpie who could not help but steal shiny things. Grant loved his friends and baristas a lot but sometimes they got into too much trouble. Thankfully after he was shot they toned it down a little to put less stress on him. He usually was the go-to person when there was trouble or someone needed to picked up after a bar crawl but now they tried not to bother him unless it was an event only he could fix.  
At the moment the boys were trying to fix the baked goods display and were failing spectacularly. They were giggling at something and he did not want to know what it was honestly. At least it was not Skip and Penkala on duty they had to be separated because nothing got done when those two were together. Or there were shenanigans and lots of jokes. He sighed and went over to see what was happening. What happened was there were too many pastries for how much space they had. They were trying to arrange it neatly and get more in but it failed and ended up looking like the pastries were just shoved in random spots. Grant told them to organize with some of them in the back and put out a sign for discount pastries. Somehow he had ended up with too many pastries for his shop again he needed to remind Smokey to cut down the making of the sweet treats till the customers increased.

  
      “Chuck, do you think we should have the discount pastries for a few days to see if it brings in people?” Skinny asked

  
       He thought about Skinny’s question and decided to try out a pastry happy hour, “ Well the best idea would be to try a pastry happy hour during the lunch rush and see how it goes. If it works we might have found a way to deal with the extra treats.”

  
          Skip ever the optimist had a gleam in his eyes like most college students the words free and discounted were very exciting, “Does the discount apply to employees as well ?”

  
          Grant sighed but decided Skip did not have a bad idea, “ It will extend to all the employees. You guys are my main customers so I do not see why you should be excluded from the deal.”

  
            Skip and Skinny had excited grins on their face as they picked out some pastries to stash for later. They knew discount pastries would go fast. As if customers knew there were discount pastries a group of customers came in. Followed by Christenson and Liebgott arguing about some trivial detail about who had the game of pool last night. Neither could remember since they had got plastered that day and Grant had to drag both home after a fist fight almost started. Thank god he did not have to bail them out of jail like the last time they got plastered. His friends were a mess especially Liebgott who owned a bar a few shops down from him. It was always rowdy and a good time at night.  
He shook his head to clear the distractions and oncoming vertigo. He needed to sit down but Skip and Skinny could not handle this many customers. The lunch rush was always chaotic. Especially now that they had started serving a limited sandwich menu and some specialty drinks to go along with the menu. He really needed to look at the applications for new employees.

  
     He made sure to get Liebgott’s order himself so he would not make Skinny flustered. Skinny had a crush on LIebgott and he always got so flustered when taking his order he could not even speak. He had picked up on Skinny’s crush and had fun tormenting him and flirting with Skinny. Liebgott took pleasure in that and always shot a flirty wink at Skinny after he flirted with him which produced some weird noises from Skinny as Liebgott walked away. It took a while for Skinny to recover each time Liebgott did that. A memorable instance came last week when Liebgott dropped an filthy innuendo and Skinny froze in shock. It took a few minutes for him to recover and Grant had to step in.

  
      “Hey why are you serving me today I wanted to talk to Skinny.” Liebgott said in a petulant tone. Grant sighed internally knowing he saved himself from rescuing Skinny from embarrassment as Joe always reduced him to a puddle of mush.

  
     “Because last time Skinny was flustered as hell and could not function. Your flirting nearly killed him. I know you enjoy messing around with him but not today with the rush.” Grant shot back at his snarky, serial flirter of a friend.

  
     Chuck managed to get his friend's order without him being snarky again. Joe left with a smirk on his face which meant he had trouble brewing. He let out a sigh at the long line stretched out behind Joe. Skip was dealing with a rude customer who insisted their order was wrong even though it was right. Skinny was running around trying to make drinks as fast as possible. It was a rush like no other he wondered what had caused all these people to come to the shop. It was a madhouse and the boys were working as hard as they could as he took all the orders. Skinny looked flustered as he dealt with an irate woman with three small children. Skip was charming an elderly woman into trying the new caramel mocha latte.

  
       After what felt like hours the rush finally quieted down. There were a few people sitting around the tables and talking with others. The line had gone down to a few people coming here and there. He watched Pat and Liebgott annoy each other and squabble over the last bite of a pastry. It just felt right to see his friends just chilling since all of them worked so hard. Liebgott owned the Currahee bar and Pat owned a small art/journaling supply store. His friends worked hard so sometimes he did not see them for weeks. It was nice to see them even it was for a few minutes to order coffee.

  
     The day wound down and he went up to the apartment above the coffee shop to get some rest. He was tired from the day and trying to stop thinking about Floyd. Floyd had a charming smile and a wonderful personality. He knew he need to get the courage to get his number so he could get to know him and not just have an infatuation on stranger. This sweet man had captured Grant’s heart and he had not felt like this for anyone like this in years. He had all but isolated himself after the mugging last year but his friends had dragged him back from that. Now Tab waltzed into it and he could not wait to see what happened with him.  
The early morning saw Grant squinting and shuffling around the shop as he got the morning coffee ready for the customers who came in at 6:30 am. He shuffled around the back of the store clutching his own mug of coffee trying to wake up.. Skip and Penkala were stocking the baked goods while making enough noise to wake the dead. Grant often wondered how those two enjoyed mornings so much when he could barely get by. It probably all the espresso shots they had made when they arrived for their shift. He got the toppings set out in the bins in the front near the coffee maker. The shop offered all sorts of Frappuccinos with toppings. He made this dark chocolate one with mint and cookie crumbles that almost all the customers came in for. The biggest draw to the coffee shop was the customizable frappuccinos and the baked goods he labored over with Smokey.  
The time to open came quickly as the shop preparation was finished. The morning crowd streamed in looking haggard and barely alive. The crowd was silent and not in the least bit lively. Skip and Penkala were the only ones trying to act alive. For some reason, they were always full of energy even at this hour. They were disguising morning people and Grant felt like dying as he made the many to go orders as commuters hurried on their way to work. He loved the coffee shop but mornings were not the biggest highlight of his day the customers were often hard to deal with and the rush never predictable. He loved the afternoons and the people it brought in. The crowd was lively and most of the time full of his friends stopping by on their lunch break. He loved his shop and the people who worked there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and comments are welcome. 
> 
> The tumblr tag for the series this fic is included in:  
> http://alexpenkala.tumblr.com/tagged/toccoa%20street%20au


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab and Grant get to know each other more and go on a date. Shenanigans with the baristas and Grant being a mother hen to all the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a labor of love born out of the lack of Grant/Tab fics. I appreciate any comments and kudos. This fic introduces some characters as well that will be featured in the next few stories in this series all of which will feature some of my favorite rare pairs.

           The morning crowd left and he let out the breath he had been holding in. Alley had come in an hour ago to relieve him and he had retreated to his office. Vertigo and his growing headache made working the floor near impossible. His office was slowly becoming his sanctuary from the sometimes overwhelming nature of the coffee shop in rush hour. Crowds were not easy to deal with for him anymore so he left Skip, Penk, or Smokey deal with them. Those three could sell anything and woo even the grumpiest old ladies into buying coffee. The order forms sitting before him were a daunting task since the coffee shop was rapidly expanding. He started writing out the recipes for the fall drinks he wanted to experiment with. The shop always offered two drinks from last year and two new ones. Making new recipes had always been the highlight of his day.

  
       After a vote from the staff, they had decided to debut a s'mores frappuccino and latte. The other would be a maple pecan latte and frappuccino. Then a salted caramel frappuccino and latte from last year. And as always the very popular pumpkin spice latte. He carefully planned out how much he needed for each drink until the next order was placed. Doing the math was calming and methodical for him. He got lost in product numbers, order numbers, and stock numbers when a loud knock on the door startled him out of his focused mindset. It was Skip with a smirk on his face which meant there was mischief afoot. Smokey was behind him with a small smile which meant he was in on it too. Dear lord these kids are trying to kill me he thought. If they came to his office it meant either a grumpy customer or they were getting into trouble.

  
        “ What do Y'all need did something happen?” Grant asked them his mind going a million miles an hour. He was trying not to focus all the things that could go wrong and perhaps did. With them, it could be a mixed bag of stupid or something borderline genius. Usually, the genius came near closing and the boys had come up with a new sandwich or drink out of boredom.

  
         “ There is a guy who wants to see you. He says his name is Floyd and he has a very fluffy puppy.” Smokey said. He looked confused as to how the two knew each other. Everyone knew each other on Toccoa street there was not much privacy from their nosy neighbors. Tab was new  
       Chuck got up from behind his desk covered in paperwork and motioned for Skip and Alley to follow him, “Floyd owns the dog store down the street. He just opened it up a few days ago.”

  
          The boys followed him to the front where Floyd was standing waiting for Penkala to fill his drink order. Trigger was sleeping on Tab’s red Vans and melting the hearts of the baristas. Floyd smiled widely at the sight of him and he valiantly tried not to blush at the attention he was receiving from him. The boys noticeably scattered and tried to look busy. Floyd glances at him and blushes.

  
          The awkward back and forth shy glances stop as Tab reaches to get his drink and a large cream cheese danish. “ If you are not busy will you come sit with me?” Tab asked him.

  
           “I would love to. I need to take a break the numbers are blurring.” Chuck said. Penkala slid a plate with a large cinnamon roll at him and shooed him away. The baristas knew something was happening and the gossip circle would be buzzing later. Typical of them they were way too involved in each other’s business.

  
        Floyd led him to a table up front and sat down across from him. Trigger curled up on his feet and made a small whine as he got comfortable. They sat in silence as both tried to eat as fast as possible. Running a small business was hard work and both needed food. Floyd looked like he had not had any sleep in days and Grant knew he did not look much better.

  
      Grant broke the silence wanting to know more about Floyd, “ How are you doing?”

  
      Floyd smiled at his awkward segway into talking, “ Tired the paperwork is taking up so much of my time. I am taking Saturday off so maybe you could show me the town if you are off as well.”

  
       He was so lucky he had decided to schedule his day off on Saturday, “ I would love to there are a lot of places I think you would enjoy.”

  
Floyd’s face lit up and he slid his phone towards him. Grant took it and entered his number. He sent a text to him giving him his number. There was a shift in their relationship that had just happened. They were going from strangers to friends to who knows what next. He was so nervous and excited to figure out what his relationship with Floyd would be.

  
      “I forgot to ask how you were too. You look tired too work must be getting you too.” Floyd inquired about him.

  
        “ I am tired but it's just from doing order forms for stock. A bunch of new drinks are coming out for fall and the ingredient list needs filling. Tomorrow I am supposed to work on the pastry side of the fall menu and I have some really good ideas for them.” Grant explained his work to Tab.

  
      “ There are new fall drinks I cannot wait. What kind are they if you can tell me?”, Tab sounded really excited at the mention of fall drinks.

  
       Grant did not know if he was supposed to tell about the new drinks but he wanted to tell Floyd since he seemed overly excited. “ Well, I tell you one the rest will be a surprise. He teased him, “ The first of three is s’mores and it will available in three varieties. Hot or cold latte and frappuccino. This is the one I am most excited for.”

  
     His face lit up in a huge grin, “ Oh God that sounds amazing. Where did you learn to come up with these? Did you go to culinary school or something?”

  
     “ I did but for being a pastry chef and took a few classes for being a barista. Those classes made me realize I should open up a coffee shop. How did you decide to own a dog grooming place/pet store.” Grant said.

  
        “Well I got a business degree and I had no clue what I wanted to do with it. I had always worked with dogs so I decided to start a business. For me, it was easier to start a business than to go into an old one. Plus this way I can work with the local shelters and have dogs up for adoption. That is how I got Trigger and my other dog Draftee they were at the shelter and I fell in love with both of them.” Tab explained to him. He saw the passion in Tab’s eyes for dogs and those that needed a new home.

  
     “You work with the shelter that’s wonderful. I have fundraisers here every few months. Maybe you help me look for a dog I really want one but have not found the one.” Grant said. If anyone could find him the right dog it would be Tab. The man loved them and he could spend more time with him searching for the dog.

  
       Tab grabbed his hands and a wide smile appeared. “Of course I’ll help you. I’m getting a few dogs to put up for adoption at the shop and to foster. You could stop by and play with them. There is bound to be a dog right for you.”

  
     “That sounds like a good idea and when I cannot come I’ll send some of the baristas. I am sure they would be delighted to play with as many puppies and dogs you have.” Grant agreed as he let a wide smile take place of the slight frown he had. Not only did he love dogs but his baristas did too especially Smokey. Skip has been known to hold up lines just to hold dogs and snuggle with puppies.

  
          They chatted for another hour and got to know each other better. He had never had this much fun getting to know someone. Tab loved dogs, binge-watching shows and watching hockey. Grant also spent a lot of his spare time binge-watching and also baking. They have a lot in common and were building a strong foundation towards friendship. The awkwardness he thought would be prevalent throughout was not there. It was just pure fun and so much laughter.

  
      He also knew the barista gossip circle would be aflutter with dating rumors and spreading it to all of their friends. He was going to have to fend off baristas, the ever nosy Liebgott, and Speirs if he took an interest. He got off his train of thought concerning his impending place in the rumor mill as Tab was making cute noises at Trigger who was had rolled over to sleep on his back. He leaned over in his chair and gave the pup some ear scratches.

  
      Their hands brushed as they both ran their hands over the sleeping pup. Tab’s hazel eyes met his eyes and a fierce blush covered Tab’s face. A spark of electricity when down his left arm. They stared at each other in wonder and amazement. There was a change about to happen in their relationship Grant could feel it.

  
      The eye contact broke and they went back to spoiling Trigger who was so happy to get all the attention he was receiving. The silence lapsed into a friendly one both happy in one another’s company. Finally, the parted ways as Tab had a business emergency to attend to and Grant had to keep an eye on the baristas. Tab smiled at him and told him to text him about Saturday. He left with Trigger sleeping in his arms and a huge smile on his face

  
         Skip, Penkala, and Alley had been watching the whole exchange and all of them had a knowing smile. He sent a well-placed glare their way and they scattered back to the counter to get the customers standing there. The rumor mill is now going to include him and poor Tab who had probably never met half of the gossip circle that ran all the businesses on this street. He made a reminder to himself to introduce Tab at the big party coming up and make sure to invite Tab to it.

  
     Another rush hour had begun and he went to help Smokey while Skip and Penkala turned out the orders as fast as possible. And it had to be the rush where most people wanted customized drinks. He loved making them but when the rush hit it was akin to a disaster. At least Webster had not shown up with a complicated order that he always got wrong.

  
      “Hey, do we still have those gluten free muffins?” Skip asked him as he tried to placate a customer.  
“Tell them we do and they will out in a minute. I have some more in the warmers in the back.” Grant told him as he hurried back leaving Smokey to fend for himself for a few minutes.

  
     He pulled out two trays of the muffins and brought them to the front and wrapped one up for the customer who Skip had rung up. Penkala was trying to handle what looked to be a drunk customer who was slurring and trying to get handsy. He looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock or run away. The poor kid should not have to deal with this and he kicked the guy out. Penkala was obviously shaken up and Skip look very concerned as he put his hand on Penk to ground him.

      
         “Alex go to the break room and sit down for a few minutes. I’ll have Smokey take over for you. I am so sorry this happened and take as much time as you need.” Grant told him as he called Smokey over to take Penkala’s place. He shooed him back into the break room and told Skip that he could check on him after the rush.

  
     He rushed to take Smokey’s place as he switched places to ring up more customers. He was pissed the incident had happened to Penkala. Skinny and Penkala were both twenty which made them the youngest of the baristas. That lead to everyone being protective over them especially when these incidents happened. He needed to figure out a way to stop this from happening to the baristas. There were always a lot of customers who did not treat them well.

  
      The rest of the drinks were made from memory not putting any thought into the process. He just went through the rush on autopilot. He resisted the urge to retreat to back and bake. This day was shaping up as a mixed bag of events. Finally, the customers were gone and he made up a mint cookie frappuccino for Penkala along with double chocolate cookies and gave it to Skip to give to him. It was the kid’s favorite things and he hoped it cheered him up. Skip took off to the back to check on him and took the treats with him.

  
       “ Do you think an incident like that will happen again. I cannot believe the man had the audacity to try that stuff.” Smokey inquired of him. Smokey was one of the few who knew about Penkala’s troubled home life before he moved to college.

    
     “ I cannot say but I will not let it happen. I have never seen anything like it and I swear I will throw a fit if it does. You guys do not need to deal with these assholes.” Grant said to him. He was adamant that the boys would be safe here and would have a good working environment.

  
     Smokey promised to watch the shop while he checked on Penkala and Skip. He opened the break room door to see Penkala with Skip’s arms around him and leaning against him as they shared the cookies. Skip saw him and smiled which meant Penkala was slowly going to be okay. He sat on the chair next to the pair to check on him. Penkala was like a brother to him and he had taken the kid under his wing after he heard his story.

        “Alex, how are you doing? I want you to take as long as you need before you come back out to the floor. That should never have happened.” Grant told him.

  
       Penkala had a shaky smile on his face, “ I just really shaken up right now but I will be okay. It really messed with me and I had a panic attack. Thank you for the drink and cookie it was a pick me up.”

  
     “I am so sorry about that I hate it happened when nothing like should happen like the incident. I want both of you to know if you are you don’t have to serve them. Come get me or Smokey and we will handle it.”

  
    “Thank you for letting me sit back here for as long as I need. And always being patient I know I am a mess at times.” Penkala told him.

  
    He could not find the words to reply to the kid so he just gave him and Skip a hug. They both had been working here since before he had gotten shot and took it easy after his return. Those two had made coming back to work so much easier since they had basically run the front.

  
       He gave them both a nod and let them have time together. Skip grounded Penkala and always looked out for him. The walk to the front took a while as he was dreading having to deal with the last few hours of the shift. The shop closed at 7 which left a few hours till closing. Smokey gave him a questioning look and he nodded that everything was going to be fine.

  
      The day was finally over and he made sure the guys got to their car safely. He climbed the stairs leading up to his apartment above it. After changing out of his work clothes he made some pizza and relaxed on the couch. His body was so worn out and his tremors in his left hand were bad.

  
      His phone dinged and Tab had texted him.  
Tab: My emergency turned out to be a litter of lab puppies that needed fostering. They are so cute but so hyper.  
Grant: That’s good it was not worse than more dogs to foster. I was fearing worse since business emergencies are sometimes a case of oh god how did this happen.  
Tab: HAHA, that's accurate especially with some of the new employees. How was work for you?  
Grant: It went from good to absolute shit. Penkala, one of my baristas had a customer who was drunk get handsy and I had to throw the guy out. I am so pissed the poor kid had to deal with the incident. He was shaken up and I basically had him take as much time as he needed.  
Tab: WTF poor kid that’s so fucking wrong. Is he okay because I have had a similar incident happen to me when I was his age and it messed with me. Also, I probably would not have handled it like that I would have started a fight.  
Grant: I hate it a lot these kids are human too and don’t deserve any of the shit they deal with. I am hoping tomorrow is better. The kid has the day off so he can get some rest.  
Tab: I hope it is better I can tell today was shit. If you want you could unstress by petting the new puppies maybe one of them is the right one for you.  
Grant: I don’t work the morning so I will drop by. See you tomorrow and I cannot wait for Saturday.

 

They spent the next few hours just chatting about their work, lives, and even there impending date on Saturday. Grant felt like he knew a lot about Tab even though they had known each other for a few days. He felt a connection, a spark for Tab which he had never felt for someone before. It was exciting and electric and full of unknows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr tag for this fic:  
> http://alexpenkala.tumblr.com/tagged/toccoa-street-au  
> Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1240781222/playlist/2epz2i35rhVfeJpkJYGIRX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of fluff and dogs. Grant and Tab continue their exploration of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter does have some heavy topics but is mostly fluff so enjoy.

        He woke later than usual and felt disoriented. Not having the morning shift threw him off. Smokey insisted on taking it after he saw how bad grant was shaking and how pale he must have looked yesterday.The morning routine was the same and he went out the door down to the street to go to Tab’s shop. He thanked god it was near More and Christenson’s shops not Speirs or Liebgott’s bar that would be a series of disasters poor Tab did not need. Those two were such shits. Speirs fed on the fear of others and Liebgott was prickly on a good day.More and Christenson were outside the bookstore talking to Tab. More saw him and waved him over to join in the conversation. He waved back and greeted the trio.

  
      “Hey guys I see you have met Tab.” Grant greeted them

.  
     They greeted him with smiles and a bear hug from Christenson. Pat was a very hand on person and gave the best hugs. More was holding his six-month-old daughter, Maggie who was fast asleep. Tab was trying to coral Trigger and the other dog who must be Draftee.

  
     “We did meet him and had an impromptu block meeting. I was trying to get Maggie to calm down and outdoors does that then I saw Tab and Pat so we had a meeting. You off for the morning?” More said as he gave Maggie to Grant who was her godfather. She made a few noises and snuggled down into Grant’s arms.

  
      “That’s good she’s calm from what I can tell she has been really rambunctious. And yes I actually took a morning off it is quite relaxing I might have to try it again.” Grant told them.

  
       Christenson looked stunned, “ Did I hear you say you might take mornings off. Chuck in the decade I have known you. You don’t take mornings off but I think this is a good change.:"

      More nodded, “ Yep I think mornings off are a great idea I do it now and it is nice especially with Maggie.”

  
     “Who’s taking the mornings off?”, Speirs, the boogeyman of Toccoa street, appeared startling the shit out of everyone standing. Speirs loved scaring people even after knowing him since college Grant still got startled.

  
         Tab looked freaked out as More introduced Speirs to him, “ Tab this is Ron Speirs, he owns the antique shop across the street. Speirs this is Tab he owns the dog grooming shop next to my store.”

  
           Speirs for once was his best manners and extended his hand to shake Tab’s outstretched hand. They sized each other up and nodded. Grant was so so happy Speirs had tried not to intimidate Tab like he did with all of the new people he met. Speirs disappeared as quickly as he appeared out of nowhere.

  
       Grant held Maggie for a few more minutes just basking in getting to hold the little one. He loved her so much and was honored that More trusted her with him. After More’s girlfriend left him with Maggie to raise alone when she was two months he had been reluctant to leave her with anyone. More got his little one back and Christenson promised to text Tab and the rest of them to get together for a party.

  
     Tab and him went to his store where he was greeted by the yapping of small puppies and Trigger being taken off his leash jumping at his leg wanting to be in Grant’s arms for a cuddle. He sat on the floor and let Trigger jump in his arms along two small, fat black puppies who were also demanding cuddles. Tab cracked up as he sat down on the floor next to him with Draftee, a jack russell terrier, and some more fat lab puppies who were so hyper. He did not feel like any of them were right for him but he was so happy to get to shower these pups in love. There was no he was going to pass up on puppy cuddles and getting to hold the chunky pups.Tab made cooing noises as he tried to contain one of them as it climbed up his shirt trying to perch on his shoulder. The puppies acted as if they had consumed monsters or red bull and then got really hyper. They were squirming on his lap and as they tried to climb up Tab. Grant’s three puppies had fallen asleep in his lap.

  
    He loved these sweet pups but God they were not for him. His ideal dog was an older dog especially since they had a harder time find that perfect family.

  
     “Any of these dogs right for you or do we need to keep looking?” Tab asked him as he adjusted the pup on his shoulder.

    “ Nope I am actually looking for an older dog who needs a forever home. I have a few health issues so I probably would handle an older dog better.” Grant told him. He was not ready to talk to Tab about his shooting wound.

  
     “ That is good to know I have heard that the shelter is getting a bunch of older dogs so I could take a few in and bring some over to you. I know I can find the right dog for you.” Tab told him as he nudged his faded vans into Grant’s dark brown Doc Martens. He nudged back and smiled at Tab. Draftee sulked and made a whining noise of distaste as he draped himself across Tab’s feet. Grant snorted and Tab’s shoulders shook with laughter.

  
       “Damn dog he is such a drama queen when other dogs get my attention. I am surprised he gets along with Trigger it took so long. Did you have a dog before?” Tab peered at him around the puppies curled on his chest.

  
       Both leaned back on pillows in the waiting room content to lay next to each other the puppies piling on them. Trigger and Draftee joined in as well to the cuddle pile. It was so cute and Grant just relaxed in their presence. Tab gently grabbed his right hand he felt the tingles going up his arm. He could not feel him squeezing his hand but he knew it felt good. There was a lot of feelings going through him including love.  
Peace fell over him and he felt okay for once a feeling he had not had in over a year. He squeezed Tab’s hand and reach out with his other to curl a hand around the fat pup sleeping curled on his side. There was no awkward silence or trying to fill the void with talking.

      It was a relaxing morning just petting dogs and helping Tab with morning duties. Tab insisted he just help with the puppies and feed some of the pups who needed bottle feeding. The store opened as Grant had finished giving the four pups their bottles. It was quiet morning compared to Grant’s coffee shop but he could tell Tab was starting to building loyal clientele. His expression every time a dog came was one of excitement and an urge to pet every single one of them.

  
      It was urge he had too there were so so many cute and fluffy dogs coming in for treats or getting grooming done. Tab and him talked between customers as they got into a rhythm of asking questions to get to know each other. They were laying out the groundwork for a friendship and what Grant really wanted a romantic relationship. He did not know if Tab wanted the same but from his blatant flirting he could see he had the same feelings. There was so much he wanted to know like how was like in the mornings, if he was a morning person, what types of movies. He wanted to know it all and based on all the questions Tab asked during their late night texts he did too. They had gone back to the storeroom to get some more of the special dog treats.

  
“Your head is up in the clouds today everything okay.” Tab asked with a concerned head tilt.

  
       “ I am fine just not used to getting up and not directing the miscreants that work for. I know Smokey has it under control I just have not taken a morning off since I opened the place.” Grant explained.

  
       “ Ah you are not used to getting up and working right away. It must be weird since I have never taken mornings off either. Mornings are the most productive for me especially when I have an influx of small pups.  
      He made a split second decision that would change their relationship. “ I got shot in a mugging gone wrong so I handed the reins over to Smokey while I recovered in the hospital. I am not supposed to work as hard as I did before the mugging now I let Smokey handle a lot of the duties.”

  
       Tab’s face expression changed to one of not sorrow or feeling sorry for him but one of concern and a need to take care of him, “ So when you meant health issues and a fucking shitty year it all has to do with getting shot. Christ if that had happened to me I would not have rebounded as much as you have. You are so strong and an amazing human being. I have only known you for a few days but god I am so lucky to have met such a wonderful human being like you. I want you to know I will never look down on you or baby you. I will always be there to talk and if you want when the times get rough a shoulder to lean on.”

       Grant was stunned speechless at Tab’s declarations it was not the reaction he had expected but one he had hoped for and prayed for. He wanted to be happy and not feel like a burden to his partner. Grant wrapped his arms around Tab trying and failing not to cry. Tab hugged him back with a hand on the small of his back and one on his shoulder. Tab rubbed his back as Grant buried his head into Tab’s shoulders as he let a few tears fall. His friends were still so so supportive and it was wonderful to see he would be the same. Grant knew he could not handle someone treating him differently because he was shot.

  
       They held each other for a few more minutes then separated. Tab kissed his forehead and gently guided him to the front with the merchandise in tow. Thankful there were no customers yet since Grant still needed to pull himself together he had been so shaken by this experience.He told Tab he needed to sit and he surrounded himself the small puppies who were under two months old. They were snuggled into his lap and one wiggled itself into his hoodie pocket. This pup got him in stitches at how determined it was to get into the pocket. He was going to take advantage of Tab’s gracious invitation of petting the dogs and puppies he could feel the stress leaching from his body as he snuggled with them. Grant even got to help a customer find a dog which ended up being an older black lab who needed a loving home.  
He had a shift at 11 so he told Tab goodbye and he would see him at the coffee shop on Saturday at 9 am. Tab smiled and told him to text him later. Grant walked across the street to the coffee shop praying it was still in good and the baristas were on their best behavior. The shop was not to crowded. Alley and Penkala were at the register trying to rearrange the back and refill toppings during the break.  
A sigh that he had not known he was hold came out. This shop is his baby and he hoped nothing would ever happen to it. Smokey was talking to Shifty who had come in for his overly sweet cookies and cream frappuccino. Shifty is a grad student who painted all of the artwork in the shop and now gets discounted coffee and pastries for it.

     “Hey there Grant how are you. I have not seen you in a while. It looks the like shop is still going well.” Shifty greeted him. The grad student was full of sunshine as he waited for his order.

  
    Grant wrapped him in a hug and Shifty excitedly hugged him back. “ I am doing well. How is college going?”

  
      Shifty ducked his head, “College is busy but good. I am so excited for my project which is almost done. I cannot wait to show it to you all.”

  
      Grant continued to talk with Shifty when Smokey came out from the back. Smokey saw Shifty and gave him a hug as well. Shifty was a very huggable man and he loved to receive hugs. He received his drink and sat down in the back to work on a project. Grant went to the back to work on the baking for tomorrow since some of the fall pastries were supposed to come out. The maple pastries were supposed to be easy but he must have underestimated the recipe. It was a calming task making pastries and stress relieving. He started two different cookie batters as well to replenish what had been bought today and to start on those for tomorrow. Smokey handled the shop well so he left the shop to him for the time being. There was a knock on the back door and he called for them to come in. It was Penkala his hands shaky and hazel eyes wide.

  
     “ Kid, what happened? Is everything okay at home and did something like what happened yesterday happen again.” Grant rapid fire asked questions as his mama bear mode came on.

  
       “ It is my home life. I need to move out really bad my dad was very drunk and hit me all over. I cannot concentrate and I am shaking a lot.” Penkala told him as Grant pulled him into a hug.  
       “ Can you stay with Skip? If not stay with me tonight I figure something out to help you out if that is okay.”

  
     “I asked Skip and he said it was okay. I am going to get my college things and stay over for a few days at his place. We are trying to figure out how much rent and stuff I need to pay since his roommate just left him high and dry.”  
    “Good I will get Christenson, Liebgott, and Speirs to help you move if that is okay.” Grant told him, “ Just tell me when your parents are not home and we'll get your stuff. I want what is best for you and if you think Skip’s place is good I will help you get there.”

  
       “ Again thank you so much this means the world to me. I cannot wait to be free from the whole mess even though Skip can be a handful to live with. It is so much better than what I am dealing with now. I will give you a definitive date and time tomorrow when I figure out everything.” Penkala told as he moved to the back of the shop baking. He slid Penkala some fresh baked cookies to eat and give to Alley and Smokey.

  
       He shooed Penkala off so he could work on the annoying fall pastries that were plaguing him a lot. He tried two different methods and put them in the oven to bake and rise. The taste testers aka the loud and rowdy baristas would decide which one they liked better. It was the highlight of the day for most of the baristas and especially Skip, Skinny, and Penkala. Those boys were a magnet for sugary pastries.  
Skinny always made grabby hands and puppy dog eyes to get the larger of the cookies. Alley always relented and gave them to him. Those two were close and Alley always hung out with him. They made a lot of movie dates and hung out. The two of were perpetually single so they latched onto each other like leeches.

  
       Grant made a long sigh and sat down a stool with a double chocolate cookie in one hand and cookies and cream one in the other. He did not have much of a sweet tooth but when he stressed the cookie eating came out. And the whole Penkala situation was stressing he wanted the kid to be okay. Skip was a good kid and he thanked god he was willing to take Penkala in with such little notice. He had always made good choices when hiring baristas and he hoped the new batch he was interviewing was as good as he had hoped. Skip had put the word out at college and so he had a flood of college students applying for the opening.  
He finished the cookies and turned to the bread proof holder. Inside was the bread for the new sandwiches. It was a pain to make bread from scratch but the customers loved it so he kept on making it. He hoped to find another baker soon so he could make the menu larger. He loved this shop and wanted to add a lot of new items. The customers wanted new items and seemed to like exactly what he had put out.

  
     There was so much he had heaped on his plate to expand it but at the same time he had cut back a lot after he got shot. He did not want any sort of relapse with his vertigo and migraines. The last attack of vertigo landed him in the hospital for weeks and weeks. Now he had realized he needed extra help which was leading him to all the interviews he had to wrangle in the next few weeks. That was going to be a handful and Smokey had already promised to help interview some of the potential baristas. They had the same work ethic and knew what they needed from a barista.

  
      Grant figured out he hated both batches so he left those in the warmer for the boys. There was nothing wrong with the taste it was just how it looked was not how he wanted it presented. He always let the boys have the extras and made sure they had food on breaks in the form of sandwiches. These college kids were very important to him and he knew money could be tight at time so free food saved them money. The boys always gave him new sandwich ideas especially Alley. That boy put away so much food and the others gave him shit for it.

  
Smokey and it sounded like Skinny were laughing after a customer left. It must have been a customer who wanted to argue or annoy the baristas. Grant went out to see what was going on and got handed a drink.  
      “ The customer said it was wrong and argued a lot so I gave them a free drink to make them go away. Neither of us wanted a caramel iced latte and I remembered you did so here you go.” Skinny told as Grant took the drink to try it,

  
    “ What was the customer talking about this tastes perfectly fine to me. They probably just wanted to argue about something. You did the right thing.”

 

        The next two days passed without much fanfare especially since the coffee shop was really quiet. Today was the day he would meet Tab to go explore the town and go to the park with the dogs. He drove to pick up Tab from his apartment and knocked on his door with coffee and pastries in hand. Hearing the barking of dogs and lots of them. There must be lots of foster dogs at his apartment. The door opened and Tab appeared still in his pajamas. Which made him laugh he has long since figured out Tab hated mornings.

  
        “ Sorry about the lack of me being ready. Got a few more dogs in last night and is it okay if I bring one along with the other dogs. She is so sweet I just got her today her name is Frannie.and is a little skittish I think you might have the charm for her.” Tab told him as he clutched the coffee cup Grant had handed him.  
Grant followed him to a small dog bed where the cutest dog was asleep. It was a tiny west highland terrier puppy who looked very fragile and Grant had the instinct of wanting to protect her from the world and just wanting to cradle her in his arms.''

  
         “ Of course we can take her. I really like her so far maybe she is the dog for me. Frannie is such a cute dog.”

  
     Tab had a wide grin on his face as he went to go get clothes for the day. Grant slowly approached the dog and let her sniff him. She immediately launched herself into his lap and licked his face as she tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep. He scratched her ears which she seemed to like a lot. Grant’s heart melted as he cuddle the cute pup and he wandered how anyone could have abandoned her. He was thankful Tab took her in and was trying to find her a home. Grant could tell he wanted to take her home and spoil her rotten. Tab found him with leaning back on the couch with a sleeping Frannie on his lab. Draftee and Trigger taking up the other cushions. A few pups were sprawled out as well across the couch. It was fluffy comforting experience with all the pups and dogs lying around.

  
    He looked up from looking at Frannie and her cute sleeping form to Tab. His breath caught at how well Tab looked. He was wearing a pair of retro Vans, skinny jeans, and a light read short sleeve button up. Tab always looked amazing but seeing him in a slightly dressed up version of what he normally wore was breathtaking.

  
    He suddenly felt under dressed in his old t shirt, dark skinny jeans, and worn brown Doc Marten boots. But those feelings were negated when Tab winked at him and gave him a once over with a lingering stare. Grant felt a brush rise on his cheeks as he tried to hide his embarrassment in Frannie’s fur as he cuddled her.

  
      Tab managed to bride Trigger and Draftee from the couch with treats and Grant held Frannie in his arms since she was not inclined to stop cuddling. Tab offered to drive since the dog did not want to leave his arms. He just let Grant plug the coordinates in it and they were off to the park.They had a quite conversation about what happened in the two days since they had seen each other. While they texted each other constantly there was a lot to convey in person that you could not say in text. It took a few minutes to get there and the dogs were bursting to get out of the car except for Frannie who refused to leave Grant’s arms.

  
“ Chuck I think the dog is basically attached to you. I was worried about her but I think she found the right person. Also can I get a picture of you two I am basically dying of cuteness.”

  
     Grant agreed and posed with Frannie curled with head on his chest. She was so relaxed unlike when they had first met. Tab got a few pictures and had a bright smile on his face. He even bribed him into a selfie. Frannie had wanted down at the time so Tab got the opportunity for a selfie with him.

  
     They walked around the park looking at the falling leaves and trees with red leaves. Grant so calm and happy to be in Tab’s presence. The week had been spent getting to know him and he found so many things to love about Tab.

  
     “How are you enjoying the park it is one of my favorite places. I discovered it my freshman year and I have always loved especially now in the fall. It is so peaceful and a great place to come to.” Grant told him as they walked side by side with the dogs sniffing at the leaves on the ground. Trigger had become very protective of Frannie all the sudden and Grant basically ended up walking both dogs.

  
    “ I love it a lot it feels so peaceful and calm. Plus the dogs seem to like it a lot. Plus it is really nice to spend time with you outside of seeing each other at our businesses. We only seem to run into each other while at them.” Tab told him.

  
     Grant had to agree with that, “ It is nice to get away from the work for a day and get to spend time with you.”

  
    They went through some of the paths letting the dogs explore the park. Until Grant has worn himself out and sat down on a park bench. Tab let him lean his head on his shoulder while he caught his breath. Tab combed his fingers through Grant’s hair and he stiffened not used to touch anymore.

  
      “ Is me touching you okay or does it make you uncomfortable.” Tab asked him his hand stilled in Grant’s hair waiting to get the okay.

  
       Grant looked at Tab and nodded okay. He was not one for touch anymore but he trusted Tab and wanted his touch. “ It is okay for you to touch me. The reason I froze was because that spot was where my scar is and it feels very sensitive. I am not one for touch but I am okay with it now.”

  
     Tab resumed combing his hands through Grant’s hair and Grant wrapped his arm around Tab’s waist. They were close and just enjoying each other’s company. Not many words were spoken between them it just a peaceful feeling washing over the two. They stayed cuddling for a while in their own little world. The dogs curled up at their feet sleeping. Both only got up when they realized it was lunch time.

  
        “ I know just the place for lunch. It is an old diner that has been in the town for decades. They are pet friendly and have really neat outside area we can sit at.” Grant told Tab as he walked with him and the dogs to the car.

  
     “That sounds amazing. I have been really wanting a hamburger for a while and really salty fries too.” Tab said as he got the dogs into the back of the car except for Frannie who insisted on sitting on Grant’s lap to take a long nap.

  
     Grant nodded and adjusted Frannie to let her have a better place to sleep on. The drive to the diner is full of quiet conversations and occasional hand holding. Grant had never felt so comfortable and content with another person like this before. It was an amazing feeling and he could tell Tab felt the same way since he saw the big smile on his face.

  
        The diner was not to crowded when they got there and there was a quaint outdoor table where the sat with the dogs at their feet. Frannie was curled around Grant’s feet while the other two laid at Tab’s feet. Tab insisted on ordering a large appetizer of onion rings and deep fried vegetables. Grant knew he was in for a carb filled meal but he did not care at all he just wanted to be around Tab a lot. The appetizer arrived and Tab went at the spicy ranch and pickles like it was going out of style. Not a surprise to Grant since he had seen Tab’s appetite in action before and it was a sight to behold the man had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Tab passed him some of the fried okra and he went to town on that. A waitress came with their drinks and water for the dogs. Then she took their orders and while they waited they engaged in more conversations.

  
      “Have you given anymore thought into adopting Frannie. I know it is a big deal but you have made a lot of progress with her. The people who were fostering her before me had no luck with getting her social and now you in less than a day has made her so at ease.” Tab told him as he reached across the table to hold Grant’s hand. He felt warm all over.

  
    Grant knew the answer to Tab’s question and it was not a light decision to make but he knew Frannie was the right dog for him. “ I know I want to adopt her. We have a special bond and I love her a lot. She would fit perfectly into my life and I could take her to work if it will not stress her out.”

  
       “That is so amazing and I am so happy she found someone. She went through a lot and so have you. Both of you are going to get along so well. I will get you her things and some food for her to send home with you.” Tab told him as the dogs all flopped out below the table.

  
      They both laughed at the dogs and their weird noises as they voiced their displeasure at moving around. God those dogs were a mess Grant thought. Though he could see why Tab loved them all. They were a fun bunch of dogs and so were all the foster dogs Tab had.

  
    The main course came and they both went to town on their burgers and fries. Tab making noises of pleasure as he went to town on an extra large bacon cheeseburger. Grant trying not to devour his food as quickly as Tab was he loved burgers and he went slow to savor it all.  

  
       “I seriously owe you one. This burger is so amazing I am going to have to come here a lot. It is so good and I will have to get some more fries to go. This has been the best day of my life in a while I got to spend time with you, find Frannie a home with you, and got amazing food. I cannot wait to do this again.” Tab told him voice full of excitement and a bit of wonder at the fact he was with Grant.

  
       They sat together just talking and enjoying the nice fall day. The pair glanced between each other with a blush set on their cheeks. The pair learned about each of their childhoods and where they lived before they moved to Currahee, Georgia. Both had never intended to move here but they were both drawn to the small town life and having there own business. Able to work and run a place they love.

  
       Grant had Tab take them back to the downtown area so they could walk around and see the different shops and all the people that run them. He had met More, Speirs, and Christenson but he wanted to introduce him to Liebgott as well. The dogs were still with them having got a long afternoon nap while the men were eating at the diner and talking about anything and everything.

      The town square was not large but had a few blocks of historical buildings full of shops and restaurants. Most of them owned by his friends. He knew to avoid Speir’s antique shop not only because cause he was creepy as hell but he was a crazy cat lady. That would be a bad idea mixed with the three dogs. Liebgott’s bar was across from the antique store which meant shenanigans and a few fights since those two were a feisty pair. Grant did not want to deal with that right now especially since the day had been going so well with Tab.

  
       He walked to the bar and opened up to see Liebogott smirking leaning against the bar smirking at them. The bar was not crowded at all. “Hey Chuck and I am pretty sure your Tab correct. Nice to meet you I saw your business just opened. Did you hear about the big party next month it is going to be all us business owners in the area. You are definitely invited.”

     “ Nice to meet you Liebgott. Grant told me about the party and I would love to attend. It would be nice to get to know all of you guys.” Tab told him as Liebgott leaned down to pet the dogs.

  
       They visited more with Liebgott before they headed out to see more of the town with the dogs in tow. Tab was holding his hand their fingers intertwined and them walking close to each other. It was an amazing feeling to have Tab by his side and have a new dog. The day got late and they headed back to Tab’s to get Frannie’s things and have Grant sign some paperworks. Grant headed back to his car when Tab’s hand on his arm stopped him. Tab wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, Grant held back for a small second and kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss that held promised for more.

  
    Tab asked “ Will you go on date with me next week. I would love for you to be my boyfriend as well.”

  
        Grant said, “ Yes to both. I would love it a lot.”

  
     Tab walked him to his car and Frannie in his arms with Grant next to him. This day had ended so well and Grant felt like he was on a high of emotions. Tab pecked him on the cheek and helped him get Frannie in the car. Tab waved at him with a huge smile on his face. Grant got home on a cloud of emotions with Frannie curled on his lap. This day was full of emotions and now he had a boyfriend and a new dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this fic. I am so sad to almost be done as I love writing this pair. The next fic will be out soon after I finish the last chapter. Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Tumblr tag:  
> http://alexpenkala.tumblr.com/tagged/toccoa-street-au  
> Playlist:  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the date. Grant get sick and Tab takes care of him. More is an awkward third wheel. The baristas are a mess as usual. Dogs galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning there is a small scene with mild smut so just warning y'all. Also, I am thankful for all the kudos and comments this is my first multichapter fic.

       Grant woke up with a raging headache and a small dog licking his face wanting him up. He rolled onto his back letting Frannie curl up on his chest. He petted her and let have her way which was nesting in the blanket he had on him. Grant grabbed his phone off of his end table and saw messages from Tab, Penkala, and Smokey. Then he saw what time it was which happened to seven in the morning two hours before his shift.  
Tab: Morning Love. Sorry in advance if I woke you up.  
Grant: Morning Babe. How are you?  
Tab: I’m good and are you doing good as well.  
Grant: Not well I have got a very bad headache and vertigo.  
Tab: Shit are you going still going to work. I know it is not my place but I think you should rest.  
Grant: You are not overstepped I value your opinion a lot. I am going to text Smokey to see how we can coordinate if I can call in and if we need to call Skip or skinny in since they have a day off.  
Tab: That is good. If you want me too I could come over and maybe bring some food on my lunch break.  
Grant: I would like that and I got a text back from Smokey he called Skip who was with Penkala and he is coming in. Also, Smokey said he would be okay covering the interviews I had planned.  
Tab: I will bring by some and I might bring More as well. He and I were talking when I got the text. He wants to bring Maggie by if it would not bother you too much.  
Grant: I would love to see you all. That would be an amazing surprise.  
Tab: I will see you later with food and visitors. Give Frannie a kiss for me.

      Grant got out of bed with Frannie in the crook of his arms to get breakfast and his medicine out of the cabinet. His left side was numb and usually, he could feel something in his limbs. Thank god he had an appointment next week with the doctor he needed to discuss his vertigo he thought.

      Frannie got her food and went to curl up on the bed on the chair next to Grant’s as he ate the biscuit and egg sandwich. She nosed his left arm repeatedly and he felt her nose hand when he scratched her head. He was thankful for the little dog who had even after a day made his life brighter. Seeing her and how much she had perked up after a day made him so happy after he was shot he had felt so alone at home. He hated that and now he had a small puppy to keep him company. She is so loving and a darling of a dog.

     He felt terrible even after taking the medicine and scooped up Frannie to go back to his bedroom with a cup of hot green tea. He burrowed underneath all the blankets piled on his bed Frannie curled up on him onto of the blankets. The tv on low as he let the medicine kick in and help the pain decrease. There were some days that he overdid it and yesterday must have been that day. As his doctor kept telling him there is a lot that he could not do after he was shot. Apparently, that included long walks with your boyfriend and your combined army of dogs. He knew he needed to slow down but his body was not used to be that inactive.  
He fell asleep thinking that was the only way to avoid being in this much pain and he woke up later to answer the texts from Penkala and Tab.

Penkala: Hey I found a good date for us to get all my stuff. Wednesday I have the day off and my parents don’t get home till six at night. So we could get it after my shift. I have been moving a lot of my things already to Skip’s apartment.  
Grant: That would be perfect I will notify a few other guys to get it done faster. I do not want your parents ripping into you.  
Penkala: That sounds great. Oh, I am on break so I am not using my phone on the floor just so I don’t get in trouble.

     Grant laughed at Penkala’s text he was so guarded but when these rare moments of humor it made him smile a lot. The kid only seemed to be really open and unguarded around Skip who he was so close to. He felt like a mother hen around Skip, Skinny, Penkala, and Alley who were all his baristas they were family to him and when he found out about what Penkala went through at home his protective instinct got worse. Thank god Skip was equally as protective of the kid so he worried a little less. Not by much those two were trouble and poor Skinny got dragged into a lot of their shenanigans while Alley and Shifty looked on in fond disbelief and a look at these dorks. Now that event was taken care of he could relax before the company came over.

       He tried to get more rest in but a loud knock on the door meant Tab and More were here. Grant looked at his ratty sweatpants and threadbare shirt realizing he was not at his best but oh well. He dislodges Frannie and went to get the door for the guest. Tab and More stood with food and tiny Maggie in More’s arms. They both shared a look of concern for him as he let them in. He looked sloppy but at this point who gives a shit, his health was more important. Tab wrapped his arms around him careful of his left side and gave him a huge hug. Grant hugged him back feeling Tab’s warmth sink into his bones.

      He saw over Tab’s shoulder a warm smile on More’s face. He knew his friend was happy for him. More and he had been through hell and back together after he had found Grant in the alleyway after he was shot and beaten. That event had forged a bond and now he a brother and a sweet goddaughter who he adored a lot. Tab let go of him but kept stroking his right hand in comfort. Tab was protective of him but not in an overbearing way that would smother him like his last boyfriend had tried to do.

        They set up lunch and just ate in friendly silence both could tell Grant could barely talk at all and would probably benefit from the silence. The only noises were Frannie snoring and Maggie as she ate her baby food for lunch. That kid was a messy eater on a good day and every time she got more food on herself than in her mouth. Tab was more of the very polite eater who had very good table manners. Which was a rarity since his friends were loud and not very well mannered especially when drunk. Grant ate his soup as he thought about his friends who he did not see as much.

     Tab grasped his hand and stroked his thumb across Grant’s hand. He felt tingles go up his spine and sparks across his skin. He still could not believe he could touch and hold Tab so openly now. It felt so good to have a boyfriend that truly cared for him and friends who would stick with him no matter what happened in life. He even had the group of college baristas who were little brothers to him. Now when he was feeling so bad he had everyone mother-henning him instead of him being the mother hen.

      After they finished lunch Tab helped him to his feet and got him to the armchair in the living room. More on the couch with Maggie sleeping in his arms. The kid was always in a food coma after eating. Tab sat on the couch cushion nearest to him clutching his hand.

     More asked, “ I know you went out with Tab yesterday and had a great time. Do you think doing so much in one day was too much for you?”

     Grant looked at his friend who had a concerned look on his face, “ I do not know what set it off and god do I feel like shit. My meds for the headaches and vertigo did not help that much. I need to discuss that with my doctor when I go next week they keep getting worse. This feels like I am getting worse I do not even work as much as before.”

      More’s look was even more concerned if possible, “ Christ that is not good especially since your meds are not working as they should. You have done everything the doctor told you to do but it keeps going back and forth. I am worried about you.”

       Tab looked at both of them slowly taking in the new information Grant had not told him yet. They still were in the beginning stage of their relationship and Grant had full plans to tell him. “ Wait you were shot last year right. Did they say it would fluctuate like it has been or get better over time.”

      Grant mulled over Tab’s questions and tried to formulate an answer, “ Well they said it would fluctuate but get better over time. I will always have the numbness on the left side there is nothing they can do about that. Vertigo and headaches have been fluctuating.”

    Tab looked at him and squeezed his hand. He gave Grant a comforting look and not one of pity. Tab was so supportive of him and he was lucky for that. He had a circle of support that made him so happy. It was so good to have that according to his therapist who was helping him work through the hell he went through. Seeing More, Maggie, and Tab just sitting with him and just making sure he was okay.

     He leaned back in his armchair the medicine finally kicking in making his headache less painful and he could relax a little. He had Maggie on his lap and she was making grabby hands on his face. He let her have her way since she had him wrapped her finger. More and Tab talking about the terrible Flyers game the night before. It was a blowout win for the other team based on Tab’s long string of emojis and spam texts. And the frustrated texts from More who was trying to stay quiet so he would not wake up his daughter.

     He made sure to remind them to exchange numbers so they could vent about hockey together. Those two got along well from what he had seen and More not very trusting but Tab was working on his walls and becoming friends. He shifted the baby into the crook of his right arm making sure not to shift her to the left side. He could not control his left arm at all and he was not going to drop her.

     Tab looked at him with fondness as he took in him holding the baby, “ She has you wrapped around her fingers. I am not surprised at all by this you are such a caring person.”

       Grant blushed at his compliment and shifter her so he could hold her better. Tab asked More if he could hold her and he agreed. Grant gently handed her to Tab who cradled her in his arms and had a smile on his face as she let out a huge yawn. His hazel eyes shining and a big smile on his face as Maggie reached to grab his fingers and wiggle around in his arms. More and Grant shared a look. Both of them basically reading each other’s mind when they nodded. It meant More approved of Tab. He wanted More’s approval of Tab the most and he had gotten it.

     His friends were his family and he did not talk to his actual family. They had cut him out it after he had come out during college. He even doubted they knew he had been shot. His family consisted of More who was his lifeline and his baby girl, Speirs the ex-special forces soldier who ran an antique store and had a penchant for shiny things, Liebgott who owned an amazing bar and was full of snark and swagger, Christenson who was an owner of an amazing art store and had a huge heart. Then there Smokey his partner in the coffee shop and who he leaned on a lot. Tab his loving boyfriend who cared so much about him and all the dogs he rescues. And finally the ragtag group of Alley, Skinny, Skip, and Penkala the rowdy college students who were like little brothers to him.

      There was a tight bond between all of them and they would do anything for each other even bail each other out of jail which had happened a lot more than it should have.  
Now seeing More and Tab bond because of their mutual love of hockey and the fact both of them mother henned Grant a lot. Tab had gotten up after handing Maggie back to More and gotten him a ginger ale after he had stated he was getting an upset stomach. More had a knowing smile which meant everyone was going to know about this once More got off his lunch break. Grant suppressed a groan at that he was not going to like all the lewd comments and bad innuendoes from Liebgott and Speirs. Tab had helped him move when he got back and know he was curled up resting his head on Tab’s shoulder while he had his arms around Grant. It was a domestic picture of bliss. More had relocated to the armchair Grant had vacated to get away from the PDA as he had said. Frannie had taken to Maggie so More had both of them.

     Grant had snuggled more into Tab as he watched the hockey channel both Tab and More wanting to catch up with the other teams and how they were doing in the standings. Grant watched hockey with them but was not a die hard fan like those to where. It was all hockey during this time and it was hard not to get sucked into the excitement that was a hockey game. He already had plans to get Tab and More hockey tickets to go see the Flyers. Those two were easy to please.

    Unlike Speirs and Liebgott who were picky and a pain in the ass at sometimes. They were more of the Amazon gift card type of people. His thoughts drifted from the impending holiday to the fact his left side was more tingly than usual it felt like there were little pinpricks going up it. He shuddered which alerted Tab to his discomfort. Grant had a sense of panic since this was the most feeling he had had in a whole year. That was not something he had expected to ever happen.

      Tab immediately perked up, “ Are you okay. Did something happen?”

       “Yep to add to my misery my arm is really really tingly. More so than normal.”

       “Ah and combined with vertigo is probably making it weird. Can I get you anything?” Tab asked him

        “No, but just cuddling will work well. It feels good.” Grant told him just wanting cuddles.

        Tab responded by pulling him closer and letting Grant nuzzle him and wrap his arms around him.  
More and Tab told him they could stay as long as they needed to since they had their trusted employees watching the stores. Both had told him that they had nowhere better to be than mother hen him. He was grateful for them and all they were doing for him. The two were content to irritate each other and talk shit to each other while keeping an eye on Grant. Between the two of them, he was getting the mother of all mother hen treatments.

     He burrowed more into the blanket burrito that Tab had wrapped him up and drank the green tea More had made for all of them. It was a wonderful feeling to be wrapped in blankets with your boyfriend and cuddle with them. Grant could feel himself getting better and not feeling so out of it. Usually, he refused to have people help him and kept to himself when he was in pain. But part of a relationship meant he had someone to lean on and vice versa. Tab would be there when he needed him and when Tab needed him he would be there too. His last relationship did not have that and when he was shot it fell apart. There was not much chance of the same thing happening with Tab.

    Frannie had gotten away from More and Maggie once she had started crying up a storm. Tab was now stuck with the small dog wedged between his arm and the side of the couch. Much like a cat, Frannie slept in weird places and at odd angles. It seemed she must have been raised by cats which could have happened since Tab basically knew nothing about her past.

    “ Do you want to change the channel from hockey to anything else or to a show on Netflix. You are the one who is feeling bad and the both of us are hogging the tv as if we live here.” Tab asked him from beneath his side of the burrito.

    “ Um actually yes could we turn on Netflix I need to finish my binge watching of the Great British Bake Off. As much as I love hockey I need to find out who wins this season.” Grant told him as Tab worked to change it to Netflix and get the show-up.

Grant kissed him on the cheek and watch Tab blush a pretty shade of scarlet. “ I am so happy you are here and while it sucks I am not feeling well it is so nice to see you and hang out. Even with More third wheeling us.”

   Tab let out a laugh at the third wheel comment. Poor More had to deal with the cuddles and general fluffiness they were having in their relationship but he seemed to take it in stride. “ It is good to spend time. I know with holidays we will not have a lot of time together and I want to get lots of cuddles before then. I hate this is all because you are not feeling well but I am happy I get to make sure you are okay. It worries me you are not doing well because as you said earlier you thought you were getting better.”

      Grant looked at him and saw the concern in them. He was concerned too and Tab had voiced valid points. He wanted to spend time with Tab even when he was sick and it was going to be hard during the holidays not having as much time. He settled into couch right as More came back in with a very sleepy Maggie.

     They were on the second episode as Grant had just started the new season this week. Tab and him were both big fans of the Great British Baking show and had lengthy conversations in emoji form and on Snapchat. There was so much going on and emotions running high. They both wanted different people to win. It was the only debating they had in their relationship. Both were pretty laid back and not phased by much. It was funny to see when those two just glared at each other in mock protest.

      More joined in on the conversation when Grant went on a long tangent about baking, “ Chuck chill with the baking terms. I am pretty sure Floyd and i are beyond lost with what you are saying. You have seen my baking skills which are really not great. I would never be on an amateur baking show ever.”

      Grant arched an eyebrow, “ Alton I have seen your questionable baking skills so many times over the years and I am surprised you did not burn the house down in college during your various baking experiments. Especially that one time you were drunk and did night baking with Christenson and an even drunker George Luz. Christ, I thought you guys were burning the house when I woke up.”  
Tab’s shoulders were shaking as he laughed at the drunk baking shenanigans, “ Dear god I would have loved to have seen that. My friends had to get bailed out jail so I would rather deal with drunk baking than that.”

    Grant had to let out a laugh at Tab and More. Some of his best memories were in college with Christenson, Luz, Toye, and More. WIth special appearances from Bull and Johnny Martin who had finally gotten together after being so obvious. There was also Guarnere, Spina, Babe, and Julian aka the loud squad from Philly. He could not wait to see all of the boys at the big party in two weeks. And of course to see if Luz and Toy finally get together. Also if Babe and Julian were ever going to get engaged.

    They left after two episodes and after Tab had made sure Grant and Frannie were tucked into a pile of blankets on his bed with a promise Tab would come by later to see how he was. Grant nodded in agreement and finally was able to rest. They had worn him out and he was happy to see them. Today had been a mixed bag of things with how bad he felt. He dozed off for a few hours. Then a knock on the door woke him from his light sleep. Tab was in sweatpants and looked really relaxed.

     He made a rash decision to invite Tab to stay the night, “ If it is okay I would love for you to stay the night. I hope that does not make you uncomfortable.”

     Tab stared at him and nodded in agreement, “ I would enjoy that it is okay I brought Trigger and Draftee with me.”

    He let the dogs into the apartment and went back to the bedroom. He could here Tab’s footsteps behind him and he suddenly had a case of nervousness. Tab picked up on it and pulled him into a hug from behind. He planted a kiss on Grant’s neck and placed a hand on Grant’s hip under his shirt. It was a calming gesture and Grant reached up to kiss him. They clutched onto each other as they kissed. It got heated quickly and he was pushed against the wall. Both were drawn to each other and it felt amazing to have that connection to each other. They separated and had a mutual agreement to not do anything later but sleep. It was only the beginning of their relationship and both were not ready to go further. Tab waited for Grant to get into bed and curled up on the other side of it. Grant ended up being the big spoon even though Tab was bigger. It felt amazing to have this level of intimacy with someone. The bed got more crowded with the introduction of the dogs. Trigger and Draftee were the bigger of the three dogs so they had to accommodate them.

     Grant stroked his thumb over Tab’s hip under his shirt as Tab leaned back snuggling into Grant’s chest kissing him under the chin. A huge smile on his face as he trailed kisses down Grant’s neck. He let out a sigh and tilted his head to let Tab have more access. He twisted around to explore Tab’s body as well. He kissed his jaw causing Tab to move closer and wrap his arms around him. Tab tugged at his shirt and Grant took his off as Tab took his off as well.This was as far as he wanted to go and Tab had agreed.

       Grant flushed as Tab looked at him with wondering eyes not touching him yet. He was the first to reach out drawing a finger over a scar on Tab’s side. His hands touching all over learning his body. Tab reaching out to do the same both content to just touch each other. They started up kissing again hands reaching out and finding each other's bodies.The kissing tapered off and they just curled in on each other staring into each other’s eyes. Grant felt like he was on a cloud of fluff and he could not believe this was happening with him.

      “Chuck that was amazing and I am happy to wait for whenever you are ready to go further. I am just so content to be here with you and it is so good you are feeling better. You mean the world to me and I am happy I decided to talk to you when I saw you at the coffee shop.” Tab told him as he intertwined his hand with Grant.

    “Floyd I am so happy that I am with you. I never thought I would get to have a relationship like this. Everything changed in the last year and I swore off finding love. And then you walked into my coffee shop and all but swept me off my feet. It is such a relief I let myself take this chance. You mean so much to me.” Grant said to him as he turned so they were facing each other as they fell asleep.

    They watched each fall asleep. Tab falling asleep before him and curling deeper into a ball with his head on Grant’s chest. His normally styled hair was all messed up from where Grant had his hands in it. He figured his hair looks the same and was as much of as Tab. He carded his fingers through it as Tab fell asleep. He nodded off a few minutes after him and felt at peace a feeling he had not felt in a while.

    He woke up the big spoon of the two at five in the morning. His alarm startled him out of sleep and of course Tab slept through. The dogs though were excited so he stumbled out of bed to feed them. There was a stampede of dogs as he got all the food open and ready for them.

      Draftee had nudged the other dogs out of the way to get his food. Grant laughed as he got the coffee ready for him and Tab who apparently could sleep through a loud ass alarm. He dug eggs, cheese, and bacon out of the fridge. Then he put thick sourdough slices on a flat pan with butter to toast them. He made hard-cooked eggs and warded the dogs off while he cooked the bacon.Tab was still not up yet which made him since Tab was not an early morning riser like Grant. He loved the silence and stillness of the early mornings, especially during the fall. It calmed his restless mind and body. The coffee was done and he added sugar and cream remembering how Tab liked his coffee at the shop.

     He heard a groan coming from the hallway and footfalls as Tab walked towards the kitchen. Tab had put on a shirt like him cause the morning was a little chilly. Grant could tell he would not be awake until coffee. Tab let out a lewd moan as he drank down the coffee. Grant stifled a laugh as he guided Tab to the chair next to his. The dogs followed him to the table and Tab reached down to give them all scratches on the ears. Trigger tried to get into his lap and steal his sandwich. Grant had to laugh at Tab’s face as warded off a hungry puppy.  
Tab was so done from the look on his face. The poor man hated mornings and he could tell they were opposites in that respect. He leaned over and gave Tab a kiss happy to have him here with the dogs. Tab leaned on his shoulder staring up at him. It was a quiet moment he could get used to. There would be more of these in the future but this one was special. It had the air of beginnings and a turning point in their relationship.

     “Chuck how are so perky this early in the morning. I feel like I am still asleep and I had two cups of coffee. Not even the dogs are awake in the morning.” Floyd complained to his boyfriend.

    “ Floyd it’s always been a part of me and I don’t get where it came from. I did not like mornings growing up but they grew on me during college.” Chuck told him.

     Floyd looked at him in wonder again, “ Please tell me you are not one of those people who enjoyed morning classes. Those were a crime against humanity. “

    Grant laughed at Floyd’s face of horror. “‘No I am not one of those people. I avoided those like the plague. Mornings were for working and doing school work.”

    Tab let out a sigh of relief and leaned against him again. He looked so relieved Tab had really not had a strong opinion of mornings. Poor guy seemed to be suffering this morning. Grant had a lot tingles up his left side and a headache. No vertigo and migraines.

     Tab handed him both of his meds to take with a glass of water. He hated the meds but they make him feel better. They both had mid-morning shifts. So they could lounge around for a few hours and enjoy each other’s company.

     They settled onto the couch after they walked the dogs who had curled up under their feet. Tab pulled Grant into his chest as they watch the Great British baking show. He had gotten addicted to it and swore to binge watch the whole show on Netflix as soon as possible.

     The pair of them were laughing at one of the double innuendoes including the soggy bottom. The comment had Tab laughing his ass off. Grant had gotten used to them but still had a good laugh. It was a good way to spend time as a couple. Tab was very tactile and loved snuggling.

    While he was not a cuddling person but he let Tab do it. He felt okay when he did it. There was a sense of security with him and the fact he would not push Grant’s boundaries. Which made him so relieved and happy that nothing would happen that he did not to. Tab was probably the most laid back guy he had met.  
He got up between episodes to get coffee and pastries since it was so early in the morning. It was only 6am and they had a few hours till they had to work. So another two episodes would be watched and then they would get ready for their respective works.

     Tab leaned against him as he snacked on the pastries he had. Grant sipped the coffee and ran his fingers his impressive bed head. Tab reached up and kissed his wrist. Grant gave him a good morning kiss.

     After that, they continued watching the show. Both were content to not have their hands all over each other. They were not the couple to get their hands all over each other constantly. It was more of grounding touches and meaningful looks. They were not clingy even now cuddling on the couch together. They were so happy to have each other and being this close was so amazing. The show was more entertaining and bled the tension from their bodies. Grant figured this is going to how a lot of their date nights were going to be and as Tab had suggested earlier lots of food from the diner. Tab loved the diner a lot especially now it was basically the site of their first date.

     The morning passed quickly and then they took turns in the shower. Neither of them was comfortable with the idea of the showering together just yet. It was a serious step in the relationship. This would come later in time and he would slowly take steps towards it. Tab would wait for him and let him go at his own pace. As he got ready in his standard baggy shirt and sweatpants he realized how much he had to look forward to in the relationship.

    Tab and him parted ways along with the dogs. He promised to see each other after work. Grant reached up and gave him a goodbye kiss along with a hug. He saw the faces of Alley and Penkala looking out at them. He had a case of the Monday blues especially his rhythm was thrown off after taking yesterday off.

     He waved at the pair who promptly looked guilty and went back to work. The shop as not crowded which was normal. Smokey gave him a hug and a slap on the back. Smokey was going to be going at 11am and Grant gave him the day off tomorrow. Smokey had saved his butt yesterday so the least Grant could do was give him a day off. He had gotten so many updates from him yesterday about the state of the shop. Grant had to laugh at that since he knew Smokey knew how he felt about the shop. It meant the world to him and being away for a day felt odd and off. But getting to spend time with Tab made him so happy even though he felt like hell.

   Alley and Penkala seemed so excited to see him apparently the word had spread that he had not been feeling well at all. The boys were even on their best behavior which had to be a miracle of God. Penkala was a mischievous kid and he could influence the other guys into pulling pranks. He made Grant smile and he was happy to have him here. The big moving day was in two days it was exciting since he was going to be safe and happy with Skip. Those two were so protective of each other and Skip taking Penkala in was no surprise. Grant gave them both some of the new fall cookies so they would have fuel to deal with the crazy people come in during the afternoon rush.

    Penkala had the grabby hands with for the large cookies and got one as he ate before making the sandwiches for the lunch crowd. He became the sandwich wizard of the store and Grant had given him free reigns to create them. He relied on his employees for a lot of what the customers wanted since they were the ones who dealt with the customers the most. Grant went back to make the cookies and pastries for the later rushes. The morning rush had depleted them and now he had to make more.

    There was so much to do and a lot of it was from missing work the day before. He could not believe how much work from missing one day had piled up. Dear lord he thought as he figured out what pastries he would need to make. He pulled out a large notepad and marked down all he needed to do.

     It was a tedious task he loved to do since he could sneak pastries. He had a horrible sweet tooth and sampling the pastries to make them right had him doing more workouts. Which has him figuring out so many ways to get exercise in so he did not gain weight. It was a precarious balance since he needed to get more weight on him since he got shot. The doctor did not want it to be from pastries so he limited it and gave it to baristas and his friends. Especially Shifty and Liebgott those two love chocolate so much.

      He got the danishes done and the German pretzels were in next he had recently learned to make them. The customers loved them and they flew off the shelf every day since he had put them out about two weeks ago. Skip had discovered them on break and kept buying them. Out of all the baristas on staff Skip had little to no sweet tooth. If was it was peanut butter or some sort of doughy pastries Skip always had grabby hands. So he had put some out for him and put up a poll on facebook letting the customers decide.

   More had given him the idea after he had tried it while trying to figure out if he should do themes for each season and books out for them. It had worked out well and brought so many new customers to his store. So Grant had been using the method to find out what the customers wanted. They had good feedback so he had kept them up. Even getting the baristas on facebook live. Which brought lots of the old ladies in. Between Skinny and Penkala with their baby faces, they brought in so many old ladies.

  Grant always got a laugh outof it since those boys hated the attention so he had switched to Skip and Alex. Then rotating to Alley and Smokey. Then him and Skinny. Just to spice it up. A timer went off on his phone and he saw he had scheduled an interview with a potential barista. It was in 10 minutes and he saw someone talking to the front barista, Alley. He saw them sit in the interview chair.  
The interviewee looked nervous and was shifting in his chair. Grant did some more work and went over there with two minutes to spare.

   He reached out to shake his hand and introduce himself, “I am Chuck Grant nice to meet you. You must be Don Malarkey.”

   The lanky ginger nodded and shook his hand, “ I am and I very thankful for the interview.”

     He took in Malarkey’s appearance he was wearing a button up and nice jeans which would fit well with the dress code. There were tattoos peaking out from the rolled up sleeves and the unbuttoned collar. “ So I read why you want to work here and also the experience you have. I like what I see and you are a strong candidate for the job. Can you tell me a little about yourself so I get a feel for your personality.”

    Malarkey contemplated his answer, “ I am a grad student studying engineering. I have always worked in coffee shops and they are always a fun place to work. There is also my volunteer work with the local foster children center. It is a big part of my life.”

       Grant nodded at his response and could tell he was going to hire him none of the other candidates stood out like him. There was another he would hire as well Tipper. So he had his two baristas.  
They talked for a few more minutes and Grant told him, “ I will contact you tomorrow to work out your availability I think you are perfect for the job. There is another barista who will be training with you. I will introduce you to some of the baristas. On duty are Alley and Penkala. The other manager, Smokey, went home already he will be the one training you and Tipper.”  
He got up and motioned for Malarkey to follow him. He wished Muck was on duty he had a feeling Malarkey and Skip would get along well. He figured Penkala would get along well with Malarkey but the poor kid was so silent from all that he was going through.

   “ Alley, Penkala this is Don Malarkey he is the new barista that will be starting next week. Please give all the good advice you have while he is training but please no pranking. I will have to pass on that one to Muck.”

   The other two laughed at that and poor Malarkey looked lost. He would get to know the other baristas and their shenanigans. He knew Malarkey would fit in just fine with them. All of them were so friendly and welcoming.

    Penkala gave Malarkey a huge smile and held out his hand, “ I am Alex. Most people call me my last name, Penkala. It is nice to meet you and I am excited to get to work with you.”

     Malarkey smiled back and shook his hand, “ NIce to meet you a well. It will nice to work with all you and the other baristas.”

  The new barista left with a smile and Penkala looked very happy. The kid was so kind and welcoming every time there was a new barista. He had worked here for the last two years and had gained a good friend in Skip. Even though Grant suspected by the way they were acting together it was leaning towards being boyfriends. And he was going to not touch that with a barge pole those two needed to figure shit out without meddling.

  Not his problem since those two were stuck like glue together and had very good communication skills. Sometimes he felt like he was running a gossip circle with all the relationships and drama in here. There was not a co worker dating policy since he had never had a problem with anyone. The biggest fight he had seen with Skip and Penkala was who was going to take the bed or the couch when Penkala stayed over. To Skip that was huge deal especially since Penkala slept like a starfish.

   Sometimes he regrets how much he knows about the baristas. Most of it was by accident since some of them tended to overshare. He let out a sigh as he watched Penkala with Malarkey. He had persuaded the new barista to try one of the new fall drinks and pastries. They were laughing at a bad joke Alley had told. He felt a warmth inside of him as he watches the guys shoot the shit. He knew the coffee shop was in good hands.

    The rest of the day passed quickly as Penkala and Alley helped him with all of the chores around the shop. He made sure the guys all got to their cars safely and then climbed the ladder up to his apartment. There was a text on his phone from Tab and he said he was on his way. Tab had agreed to stay over the night again to make sure Grant was okay.

    Grant got dinner ready and waited for Tab to show up with all the dogs. Frannie had been with him at work in the office so she was already spoiled. Frannie was on one of the chairs sleeping on a dog bed. He heard a knock which signaled Tab’s arrival. He looked tired as hell but had a huge smile on his face.

   The night as spent watching the Great British Baking Show on the couch. They cuddled and dozed off occasionally. Grant felt full of love for Tab growing watching his sleepy boyfriend. Tab was like a koala as he slept on Grant. He moved his arm to gather Tab up and let him sleep as the watched the show. He would be so happy if every night was like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. There is one more chapter and then the sequel fic which will have Malarkey/More as the main couple I am not sure when that will be out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Tab spend more time together and the gang is here for a big party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic and I appreciate all the kudos and comments. There a bunch of fics planned for this verse but the next one is going to be More/Malarkey. I cannot wait to continue in this verse. Also sorry for the over month-long period without an update

They had managed to get off the couch and into Grant’s bed. Tab wrapped himself like an octopus around him and buried his head in Grant’s neck. Tab was rocking the impressive bedhead. Grant’s mind is racing going in circles about their relationship. They had known each other for about two weeks and been dating for a few days. He had never fallen head over heels for a guy before. But he had felt a connection to Tab right away and they had so much in common.

It was hard for him to fall asleep he just wanted to put all of this into his memory. But he drifted off after Tab snuggled him even more. He nudged Draftee and Trigger so he could have more leg room and let Frannie curl up next to his hip. The bed was crowded with all the dogs but he would not have had it any other way. It was a warm fuzzy feeling to have all of these feelings.

The morning came and Grant woke up a little late at 5:30am. He went to get the coffee ready and get the dogs feed. The food summoned all the dogs from his bedroom little Frannie leading the way. His dog was was not intimidating at all but she was the boss of the three dogs.  He let them eat and focused a simple breakfast he was too tired to make a complex one like before. Both had to be at work again at 10 am they had their managers taking the morning shifts again. Smokey refused to let him have morning shifts again and put up a huge fight every time Grant asked for the morning.

Tab stumbled into the kitchen about an hour later and looked more put together than yesterday morning. He still had the most impressive bedhead he had ever seen. Grant pulled him into a hug and gave him a good morning kiss. The kiss turned heated as Tab pushed him against the counter behind him and wrapped Grant’s legs around his waist. They kissed and kissed arms around each other. They separated and just clung to each other catching their breath. They untangled themselves from each other and ate breakfast. 

They walked the dogs and went back to the apartment to enjoy a few more hours of calm before work. The calm was interrupted by knocking on the door. That was a rarity especially since his friends usually texted him before. He opened the door to see a tired Muck and Penkala. He smiled at the the pair and ushered them in. He gestured for them to sit on the couch while he got food and coffee for the boys. It was weird to have them at his apartment but it must be very important for them to be up this early and here.

“ Sorry for barging in put shit hit the fan with my family they want my stuff out today or they will throw it all out. They found out that I have not been living there anymore and my brother outed me. Now they want me out since I am a disgrace to the family. There’s not much but I want from my stuff still there but I still need help to get it.” Penkala told them as Skip had wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Grant smiled at Alex trying to reassure him, “ Do not worry this is important and I will help you let me just get dressed. Tab is willing to help as well. Is the four of us enough or do I need to call more people.”

Penkala thought for a moment and spoke, “ Yes I think we just need four more people. It will get done faster since I have no clue when they will home. It more of get your shit out of house or we will trash it.”

Tab handed him the phone and he called Shifty, Christenson, and More. All of them agreed and he gave them all the address. More was there to supervise and get them all out of the house.  They all got to Penkala’s house and there was no one there. Penkala dug his keys out of his sweatpants and opened the door.

Skip was behind him a hand on Alex’s back. Grant had been told by Penkala that him and Skip were dating. It had happened a few days ago and it was to be kept on the down low until all the shit with the family blew over. Grant made sure to tell no one till until Penkala was ready. He turned his attention to Tab who was holding his hand as they waited for all the shit to be sorted so they could put in it all the cars. 

More was waiting with Maggie who was getting fussed over by Shifty. Shifty and Maggie had always gotten along. She did not scream as much around him as she did with the a lot of the other guys on the street. She as picky as hell and not a happy camper most of the time. More had found a chair to supervise and Maggie sat on his lap surveying the new house.

Penkala and Tab had finished getting all the books boxed up. Skip had gotten all of the clothes from the piles they had been in. Christenson and Shifty had put all of Penkala’s knick knacks and electronics into boxes. Penkala looked concerned and told them his parents would be home in less than an hour. Grant took a bunch of boxes out to the three cars. Shifty was watching Maggie as More put the larger boxes into his SUV and packed other boxes. Christenson had gotten a bunch of stuff. Tab and Penkala got the  rest of stuff and they got out of there as fast as possible.

They had gotten to Skip and Penkala’s apartment and gotten him settled in. Most of the stuff was left for later as Skip had declared a pizza break. Tab and Grant sat next to each other cuddling a bit.Shifty was next to them looking done and Christenson took the arm chair. More was feeding Maggie at the table since she had gotten very fussy. Skip had gotten the orders and got them put in. Now they had to wait and relax after being so harried.

The stress had gotten to Penkala  and he had fallen asleep in the armchair. Christenson and Shifty were having a conversation about a baseball game he could not hear the names of the teams who played. Tab sitting next to him watching the highlights from the various sports games. Grant just looked at all of them and saw they were all relaxing before their shifts started. After pizza all of them had work to go to and shops to manage.

None of them regretted messing up the shifts to help Alex move it was the least they could do for their friend. Skip came letting them know food would be ready and here in about 30 minutes. He came and sat next to Grant which was the only spot still available. He looked so worn out and worried. Penkala and him were so close even before the recent romantic development.  Both had come to work at his coffee shop at the same time and had become fast friends.

“ Has he been sleeping this whole time. He had no sleep last night he was so worried and his anxiety was flaring up. I am worried about him the stress has made him not sleep and caused him to have more panic attacks. I just wish his parents were not such horrible people it breaks my heart.” Skip told him as he looked fondly at his boyfriend who was sleeping.

        Grant smiled at Skip and his fondness for Penkala. He was exactly the same way with Tab and Tab was a mother hen at times with him.  They got into many arguments and such while they waited for the pizza. It finally got here and everyone woke up and went to go get the pizza before everyone else devoured it all. Grant found the supreme pizza and the plane cheese one for Tab.

He was surprised to find that Tab was a plain cheese pizza guy of all things. He went and got the pizza back to Tab. The boys were quiet for once as they all stuffed their faces full of food. It was a rare moment of peace and quiet. Never was there much quiet with this bunch they always had stories to tell and roasting to do. The food passed quickly and they all headed to their respective works and college for Shifty. Skip and Penkala took mostly online classes so they were almost always available for the morning shifts.

Grant dropped Tab off with a kiss and a hug , “ Have fun at work today and call me later.” 

Tab smiled and said, “ You have a good day as well and I will call you.”

He got to work right as the shift change was happening. Skip and Penkala were punching in and putting on aprons shooting the shit with Alley and Skinny. He could not wait for Malarkey and Tipper to start he had called them earlier and asked when they could start. They both would start on Thursday two days from now. The help was going to be a blessing since they were getting closer and closer to the holiday rush. Which made him shudder a bit when he thought about it.

Smokey had regaled the stories from the holidays the year before. Grant had been in the hospital recovering so Smokey was in charge and they had a few workers come and go. Now he had six workers which would help even the shifts out. He was staring at the screen making the shifts for the next week. He tried to make sure the boys were not stuck on the same shift each day since that was repetitive and boring as hell.  He also had to make sure the shift did not with any of the classes either. College was so important to all of them and he did not want work to make it harder.

He  got that done and waded through the mass of emails from suppliers and delivery dates. Which meant he had to pull up the google calendar he had going.The months leading up to the holidays were alway full of extra deliveries and supplies. The town was one that was passed through quite frequently and he made sure to be prepared. He spent the next hour coordinating everything and putting himself and Smokey on morning deliveries. The college kids needed rest and not morning shifts unless it was absolutely necessary. The quiet was interrupted by a harried Skip who informed him the afternoon rush had arrived along with Speirs and Webster. 

“ Grant I hate to interrupt you but I am. We have a huge rush and we need you out there. Plus Speirs stole some silverware with his coffee. And Webster confused poor Penkala with his order and gave him hell. It’s a train wreck.” Skip said hurriedly as he rocked back on his feet. He must have had some espresso shots. Skip always had to many of those since he had no impulse control when it came to those.

       “ I will come and get the coffee done. You two just worry the orders. Do not worry about Speirs he does that to irritate me. And Webster is always a pain in the ass and I will go tell him to knock it off if he is still there. He is probably holding up the line.” Grant told Skip as he followed him to the front.

As he had thought Webster was still giving Penkala hell even though Penkala had made him move out of the way. He was in no mood to deal with Webster. Speirs he could handle not Webster. Speirs was a good friend and someone he respected. Webster was just giant pain in the ass who he was not to keen on.

“ Hey Webster cut the shit. We have a line and Penkala needs to get the other customers. I do not know what’s wrong but I highly doubt the orders wrong and if it is it it because you over complicate things.” Grant snapped at his wits end he had no time to deal with crap like this at all.

Webster apologized and went back to his seat with his laptop. He sent a smile Penkala way and squeezed his shoulder in support. Then went to get to the orders of 5 customers waiting done. They thank god had easy orders and Grant got them out to the customers. After Webster and Speirs came in it was very quiet and died down. Speirs came over for a refill and a chat. Grant was one of the few Speirs was totally open with. They had bonded over the last two years and Grant had seen the less scary side of him.

“ Hey Grant how are you. I heard from Christenson you had a pretty bad episode this weekend and you are dating Tab. Congrats on that. Are you okay though.” Speirs asked concern showing on his face. Speirs only showed the emotion 

“I am okay for now I have a doctor's appointment next week and based on what I told them when I called them. There are some things weird about happened so  new medicine and stuffs. And thank you for the congrats on the relationship. How are you doing.”

    “ I hope the doctors can find medicine and such to help you. It sounded bad. As for me I am doing well and so is the shop. I got some new cats to foster too.” Speirs told him as Grant handed him the coffee refill.

     Grant had to hold in a laugh at the mention of cats. No one would ever guess the ex special forces and the scariest man around would be a crazy cat lady. When he made the discovery it turned his whole view of Speirs upside down. Of all things he thought Speirs did in his spare time fostering cats did not cross his mind. It did solve the mystery that all the guys were wondering about how he had so many cats.

Speirs smiled at him and walked out with the coffee cup in his hand and what looked some of his silverware from the bar. Grant sighed as Penkala and Skip were holding in giggles as they rang up some more customers. They were so used to Speir’s shenanigans and it had become a way to break up the mundane nature of the job. The boys were laughing at Grant’s face too. Both knew Speirs loved to torment Grant a lot that was just how their friendship was.

Skip and Penkala had gotten through a good chunk of the line after Webster left. Which meant he could get to those who wanted the fifty cent refills. They had added that and it had become popular with the college students and those who did work at the tables. He had to limit the baristas refills cause of the incident with Skinny and him being wired on caffeine. Skip had dared him to drink three espresso shots for thirty dollars and Skinny had done it. What resulted had given Grant many thoughts of how are these two functioning adults.

He glanced over at Skip and Penkala who were charming the pants off of two old ladies who were asking about their college classes. Penkala and Skip always had the old ladies buying him cookies. Grant had just got so many casseroles after he returned to work. he had given them to the boys if they had wanted them. that's when he learned about skinnys love of tuna casserole. Not something he ever thought someone would like.

          But it got rid of that so not a big deal. Even now a year later there were still casseroles being dropped off. The casseroles has shifted towards More when Maggie was born. He thanked god that had gone towards More.

        He shook the thoughts away as he made some more paninis. They had neglected making them this morning cause of a large group orders and non stop lines according to Smokey. He also made cold cuts as well to get them ready for the lunch rush. It was for the best to get everything ready before the later afternoon then having everyone scramble to get it done then.

           He made a chai latte for himself and got the boys mocha iced lattes. They needed the pick me up it was almost two and they could not stop yawning. After the morning they had they needed all the caffeine they could get. There were only five more hours till they could go home. He was going to Tab’s house for the first time and he could feel his nerves start to set in.

      The boys had a hell of a morning as well with Penkala’s family and he knew they would just relax after this. He pushed the drinks towards the boys and shooed Skip off for a break. He was due for his lunch break and Grant took over the register. Penkala looked tired but a lot more upbeat than he had in a long time.

     “ hey how are you doing. You seem a lot more relaxed and not stressed.” Grant asked him between customers 

       Penkala had a shaky smile on his face as he answered Grant’s inquiry into his life, “ I am doing a lot better since I am not under my parents anymore. It is going to be so nice to live with Skip and be boyfriends. I feel safe there and accepted which is all I want.”

        He was so happy to hear that all he had wanted for Penkala was what he told him. The kid deserved the world and he was happy with the fact Penkala felt safe with Skip and not in any danger. Alex seemed much more upbeat with customers and more at ease around the baristas. Before the weight of the situation had changed him and made him more closed off.

         Skip and him had been subdued shenanigan wise but it was still good to hear them laughing and making the shop brighter. They added so much to the atmosphere and the work ethic. Those two could multitask like a pro much better than Grant. He felt much better having them around the shop. The shop had people trickling in. Not as many as the morning and the afternoon which gave them time to get dishes done and add more sandwiches.

      Grant wrangled the pastries and sandwiches into the freezer display and the sweets in the different trays. He added a new fall pastry item to see what would sell. He was rolling out the fall items to the menu thursday and everyone in the shop could not wait. Skip and Alley wanted the s'mores latte already and Skinny wanted the pumpkin spice latte. The baristas had been the testers for all the flavors and made the process easier.

    Skip had come back from break and went to bother his boyfriend before he went on break. Grant made sure Penkala was back in the break room before asking Skip, “ I am not trying to pry or get in either of y’alls business but I just want both of you to be okay. It seems all is well but I just want to check.”

      That got a smile out of Skip and it seemed he understood his worry, “ It is truly all good and I am happy we have an actual chance at a relationship. Before this we had to hide in fear of his parents and now we can be with each other. I do not think either of us will ever be able to thank you enough for what you did. It meant the world.”

Grant gave his shoulder a squeeze and gave him a side hug. Skip and him were good friends and he could not be happier they were okay and going to with each other. He had seen there relationship grow over the years to were it is now. He could remember their first meeting which consisted of Skip attaching like a leech to Penkala who was shy and awkward at first. Then they became inseparable and then to now boyfriends. There first meeting was still joked about even now.

        Skip was now animatelty explaining how much he loved the cookies and cream frappuccino to group of middle aged ladies. He had convinced one of them to try it and the others to create their own frappuccinos. Grant had come up with that idea on a whim after Smokey and Skip suggested it as idea to get more interest in the shop. Grant got the orders and went to make them. One of the orders even gave him an idea for a new drink. She ordered a green tea frappuccino with white chocolate which he would recreate later to see if it was something people would like.

            He got the group their drinks and they all thanked him. He ended up directing them to some of the more interesting parts of the town. Making sure to give them a fair warning about Speirs and his antique store. He hoped Speirs would be on his best behavior around the ladies but you could never know with him. Good lord that could be a huge disaster if Speirs was scary and not well mannered.

               More’s bookstore was their first stop and a good one at that. He loved the homey feel and the smell of old books. That was a huge draw to the store along with More’s easy going nature. It will not be long before there was a town wide tour for tourists. This town was a quaint undiscovered jewel that had been discovered due to the diner, bookstore, and cafe. Little did he know his cafe would help put the tiny town on the map.

           The cafe in question was unusually quiet. There were always  ebbs and flows with customers but this was a site he was not used to. Penkala has come back from his break and was helping with the dishes and figuring out what could be donated to the local food bank. Smokey and him had realizes they were throwing out good food which lead them to contact the food bank. 

         It felt good to give back to people less fortunate than him. He had lost so much the last year and had almost died. That had given him a new look at life and how lucky he was. Then came the idea for the food bank.

     He worked to get the last of the people done and get most of the food for tomorrow cooked and prepped. He switched with Penkala in the back with a warning of call me if needed. The few hours before closing were always a big tossup. Could have a large line or no people with very few inbetween. The quiet evenings were some of his favorites he could get so much done. Right now he worked on the different breads for all the sandwiches. They would be baked during the first shift since as of now there were no breakfast sandwiches. Something he would need to add soon to the menu and other thing to add to the list.

       Next came the pastry making including the four different danishes since everyone loves them for the morning.  Those were always the ones that sold out first so Grant had to triple the batches.  He made the fillings first and then made the flaky dough. Dough making was soothing process for him since he could keep working the dough over and over till the dough is the right consistency. It was a solitary job since he could not afford another pastry chef but one he enjoyed nonetheless.

He got to the challenging part of the process making the folds of for the dough to make it light and fluffy. Then came the variety of icings for all of the types of pastries. He tended to make big batches of icing and store in in the refrigerator in the back. Grant was a firm believer in making more than needed since he had ran out so many times. 

The last five years had taught him never to underestimate how many pastries he needed to them stocked and not running out. He got the system down and get a correct number of pastries, cookies, and other baked goods.  The danishes were put in the oven and he moved on to the variety of cookies he had out. He had made the shortbread earlier and still need to make the icing to make them look like leaves. He always made fall themed shortbread and shortbread for all of the seasons. It was more of a thing for the kids and it had became a tradition to make them.

He was going to ask the baristas if they wanted to do a cookie decorating contest. Tab had suggested the idea and he had thought the idea was great. The baristas would have a field day with the idea and he would have to remind them no inappropriate decorations. Leave it to Skip and Alley to do that. He was sure Malarkey and Tipper would be just the same with decorations. Which meant he was going to have a good laugh at their shenanigans.

The rest of the shift went smoothly and everything was ready for Smokey to open the shop in the morning . Grant got Skip and Penkala to their cars. He headed to Tab’s apartment with a duffel bag in his car and Frannie as well. He could not leave her at home. This would be the only time he could spend at Tab’s till Friday since he was taking over Smokey’s morning shift. He still needed to hire another manager which would be next week. His last manager had walked out about a month which caused a lot of scheduling issues. 

He was a nervous wreck and his left hand was shaking. This was a huge deal he had only been to Tab’s place once. He would always be nervous during the first few dates with someone and even more so with Tab who he could tell he had a deep connection with him already.  Grant arrived at Tab’s apartment and knocked waiting for Tab to open it. He heard the all the dogs and door opens. Tab looks tired  from work and is a comfortable pair of sweats. He set Frannie down and reached to give Tab a huge hug. Tab snuggles into him and rested his head on Grant’s shoulder.

He tightened his grip on Tab’s waist as Tab wrapped his arms around him. There was feeling of contentment in this moment. Grant kissed the top of Tab’s head which in turn caused Tab to let out a sigh. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone in his arms he loved so much. It was an amazing feeling to have for Tab and he could feel Tab felt the same. They seperated to get to the living room where Tab told him he was ordering takeout. Neither of them were to cook any food.

Tab and him shared a love of spicy food especially when it came to Thai food. So they ordered Thai takeout and watched reruns. It was a quiet night both enjoyed after the hustle and bustle of the day. With the holidays coming up everyone became very busy with new employees and tourists. Or in Tab’s case lots of dogs people wanted to look nice for holiday pictures and lots of strays needed foster homes.

“ Have your new employees started yet? I remember you talking about them and how they would fit right in with the other baristas.” Tab asked him as he leaned against him.

Grant let out a laugh, “ No they start on Thursday. I am already preparing for all the crap they will get up to. Penkala and Malarkey got along very well so that means Skip will get along well with him too. Which means I am going to have to watch for more pranks. Tipper gets along well with Skinny and Alley which means there is hope for him yet. I still need to hire another manager as well but that’s for next week.”

Tab was outright giggling at his grumbling about the new hires. “ Well it seems like you have your hands full. I will have to come by on Thursday to see all of the shenanigans. My new hires seem very tame compared to yours. Also More said you were starting planning the big get together with Liebgott. Do you guys need help I could lend a hand.”

Grant looked at Tab and was so surprised he had asked to help not knowing most of the guys coming but he knew it was his way of wanting to get to know all of Grant’s friends, “ Do stop by the shop is going to be a nightmare with those two since I scheduled Skip and Penkala as well. I will talk to Liebgott and see if he needs help. He is picky about who helps him but he likes you so if he needs help your it.”

Tab nodded as he stole one of his rangoons. He had learned quickly Tab was a bottomless pit and always hungry. He always made sure to have a bunch of his favorite pastries hidden for him when he came to the shop or to Grant’s apartment. Tab from what he had seen had a large kitchen full of food. That was no surprise even though as he had said before he could not cook very much. Grant hoped to change that.

“ Tab I think a great date idea could be me teaching you to cook. You have mentioned a few times you have wanted to cook and we could spend more time together.” Grant suggested to his boyfriend as he was pulled closer to him.

He smiled at Grant, “ I love the idea if there is anyone who can teach me to cook it is you. And I will never complain about spending more time with you even if you will probably be done with me after you see how bad at cooking I am.”

Grant kissed Tab on the cheek, “ I will never get tired of you even if your cooking is questionable. There are worse things than it I will have to cook and spoil you with your favorite desserts. That is no hardship for me at all.”

His boyfriend just laughed and wrapped his arms around him. He loved him so much and it was amazing to have him. The rewatch of the Great British Baking Show was turning into an all nighter so they turned it off and each took turns getting ready for bed. They brushed their teeth side by side shoulders bumping. The bedroom was dark and dimly lit by the light streaming through the curtains. All the dogs were in the bed waiting for them. The small puppies he had been fostering were with one of Tab’s friends to introduce them to new people.

They curled up together trying to accommodate the dogs. Tab runs his fingers through Grant’s hair soothing him. He settled down a bit but started when Tab’s fingers brushed the scar on his scalp. The scar would always be sensitive and Tab took note. He moved to another part of his hair. Grant rubbed circles on Tab’s hip soothing him. They painted a domestic picture as they wrapped each other in their arms with the dogs at their feet.  Sleep came quickly as they talked quietly about their day and plans for the future.

He as usual woke up first and made coffee. The dogs came down a few minutes after the coffee was done and wanted out.  While they went out he got the food ready for them. Frannie was the first dog in and the other two followed her a few minutes later. Frannie needed a towel which he found in a cabinet near the backdoor. She had rolled in a wet part of the lawn and had grass all over her. He picked her up and gave her a ear scratch before getting her wrapped up in the towel to get her dry. She ended up falling asleep in his arms after he gotten the towel off. So breakfast was going to be harder to make but he was okay that. Draftee and Trigger followed him until they saw food and went to get the food. Frannie was still asleep so he waited to feed her.

He went around Tab’s kitchen with Frannie in his arms trying to figure out what to make and where all the kitchen supplies were located. She made a little noise and snuggled into his arms further. In the few days he had her she had captured his heart. The little one had made his so much better. She had made him happier and she was a darling. He heard rustling from upstairs that ended up waking her up. It must be Tab getting up he always was very loud when getting up. Out of the pair Tab hated mornings and could not handle them until coffee was had.

Tab came down the stairs with impressive bedhead and barely awake. He reached the dogs and gave them head scratches. Tab gave Grant a kiss and they stayed in each other's arm breathing each other in. They broke apart and walked to the kitchen. 

“Chuck can you teach me that sandwich recipe. I am sure it is simple but 

I actually need to figure it out without setting the kitchen on fire or burning the eggs.” Tab asked him as he handed the coffee to him.

         Grant laughed a bit at Tab’s despair, “ Of course I can teach you. This will be our first cooking date. It is quite a simple first you get your favorite bread then get a skillet and butter it before putting the bread on it. The cook the bacon to as crispy as you like. Then make what egg you like.”

     Tab nodded and let Grant guide him.  He was not bad at everything but the egg was the hard part. It took a few tries for him to get the egg right. The poor guy could not cook eggs to save his life. Tab got the hang of it and was happy to learn something new.

       They painted a domestic picture cooking together in pajamas. He could get used to this. It was not an everyday thing but someday it would be. He would not see Tab after work till Saturday. Both of them had so to do and then plan the party.

          Grant was excited to see a lot of his college friends again. Most of them had not seen him since he was in the hospital. He had texted and Skyped with them recently but it was not the same as seeing each other in person. And Tab would get to meet them. He wished he could meet Tab’s friends but they lived in another state.

        “ Hey you seem quite this morning usually your happy and full of more energy.” Tab inquired of him.

“I am making a mental to do list for the party. These next two weeks are going to be so hectic between the party and the interviews I have to do for the new manager. Sorry for my brain running on overdrive.” Grant tells him as he leans over to give him an apology kiss.

Tab responds to the kiss and then leads Grant over to table with the food and coffee. They talk about the upcoming day and how much they would miss seeing each everyday but a date was planned for Saturday since they both closed their shops early on the weekends. Grant was in charge of planning this date and he had a bistro in mind for it. Then more planning for the party and finally the big day. He wanted to get together as much as possible with Tab before all his friends came.

            The morning was peaceful and just filled with spending time together before work. They parted ways at noon with a deep kiss and went off to their business. Grant arrived to the cafe to see Smokey on break with Skinny and Alley running the front. He waved at the boys and went to talk to Smokey. Smokey had texted him about the interviews and the potential candidates.

             “ How did the interviews go and where there any candidates for second interview.” Grant asked Smokey who was petting Frannie. 

            “Not that great out of the eight I only am calling back two. Most did not seem dependable or right for the job. The two are Lipton and another guy I cannot remember the name of . I think one of those two would work best.” Smokey explained the interview process.

                “Well okay that went worse than I expected. I remember Lipton's resume and he seemed overly qualified for the job. So I think he would be the best fit but lets still interview both of them. Both of us do not want a repeat of the last manager. The shit they left us to deal with is tiring and both of us are stretched thin. Look neither of us have had much needed time off. And my doctor is putting the fear of god into me about over taxing myself” Grant vented.  

     He loved the coffee shop but problems like this were annoying. Losing a manager messed up everything including the shifts. Both of them needed days off at least once a week. The doctor was even telling him to take it easy as he could trigger some symptoms and even could even end up in the hospital. The thought of being in the hospital again scared him and he had been chewed out by his boyfriend and all his friends. Smokey  was leaving in a few minutes and he all but chewed him out while telling him to take it easy.

He clapped Smokey on the back and went to go check out what Skinny and Alley were up to since there was no customers. 11am was the pre lunch silence and the calm before the storm. They had split up a bunch of tasks Skinny was attempting to redo the pastry and sandwiches shelf. Alley is fixing the menu and restocking the coffee cups. Alley was a lot taller and had an easier time restocking the stuff higher up. 

He went to help Skinny who looked like he had overbalanced some trays. Skinny had a panicked look on his face. It was going to be a mess if he had not stepped in. He got the sandwiches and the bottled drinks. The front drink holder was almost empty and that would not be good during the upcoming lunch rush.

The pre rush tasks were done and now a slow trickle of people was coming in. The time had flown and now it is the rush. The rush was lead by Liebgott who promptly flirted with Skinny and this time Skinny actually flirted back. Which made Liebgott smile widely and walk away with extra swagger. Grant was going to here about this for a while from both of them. Grant went to make Liebgott’s large mocha iced latte so Skinny could recover.

“ Hey Chuck I am going to be here awhile can we talk about the party in less than two weeks?” Lieb asked him as he handed him the drink.

“ Yeah I could in about an hour since the rush is coming. If that is too long and you need to get back we can meet later.” Grant told him.

“ I can wait I got a bunch of business bullshit to deal with which will keep me busy. I will see you later. I can already tell this party is going to be one to remember. I have so far two different couples proposing. Cannot tell you who but it is going to be great. Now get back to work it seems the rush has happened.’ Liebgott told him as he walked away. 

Grant nodded and went back to work getting the ever increasing line’s drinks done. There were a variety of drinks ordered ranging from complicated to simple. The easy ones went first since he could get those out easier and focus on the more complicated ones. He had some interesting ones and Webster was not even here. Webster and suburban moms were the biggest cause of headaches drink wise. Today was no exception and he wanted to bitch about it too. Some people were even arguing with Skinny.

There were not a lot of sit in customers and a whole lot of to go customers. After what felt like ages he got to talk to Liebgott who’s glare could set the paper on fire. Grant set down two cinnamon rolls and a refill for Liebgott since he looked like he needed it

“ Hey so what’s happening with the party. It is still going to be at your bar right?” Grant asked him.

“Indeed and we have a fucking long guest list too. Christ almighty my damn bar is going to be full. I am going to need your help with food and refreshments.  The boys are bringing stuff but I am not sure what. I will have to get the group chat open and a message sent out.” Liebgott explained.

“ Okay I can do the food and nonalcoholic drinks. Who’s coming to this I know a few but not sure on the whole list.” Grant told him.

“ You might want to sit down and buckle up for this. We will start with couples then the singles like me. Okay we got Luz and Toye, Bull and Martin, Julian and Babe, You and Tab, Winters and Nixon, Bill and Frannie, Welsh and Kitty, Garcia and Hashey. Now onto the singles we got Christenson, More, Speirs, Smokey, Buck, Spina, Hoobler, and me. Not sure about some others they might attend but might not go at all.” Liebgott told him scrolling through the invite list on his phone. 

“ Christ that is a few more people than last year. We might even need a bigger pot for the bail money.” Grant mused listening to him list all the people coming.

          Every year it got bigger and more stories to be had. This year was shaping up to be big with all the proposals. He did not know who was proposing but he had an idea. He was betting on Luz and Toye and also Babe and Julian. But he would have to wait and see if he was right. Bull and Martin had gotten engaged laster in the town square. Welsh and Kitty were already married so were Bill and Frannie. In a surprise move Winters and Nixon had gotten eloped this summer. The group had changed so much since college there were ups and downs but they stuck together.

             Grant and Liebgott made a list for people to bring stuff and what Grant  would make. Liebgott would take care of the finger food, alcohol and bar food. This was coming together nicely which was more than could be said about last year. He was surprised no one had gone to jail when the party had gotten out of hand last year. There were so many incriminating pictures which could be used as blackmail. And judging from Julian’s texts it had been used a few times.

                Liebgott waved goodbye to him and sent a wink towards Skinny. Skinny was stunned from it and managed a small wave. His face bright red and a huge smile across his face. Alley laughing at him and giving him  a hard time.  Grant had a talk with Liebgott about Skinny since there was a large age difference. Skinny is twenty while Liebgott was twenty seven. He was not one to put his nose in his friends business but he just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Liebgott had told him he had Skinny’s number and they had talked. 

            He walked back behind the counter and saw Skinny blushing. He was not going to ask or bother Skinny about it. This was none of his business and he had to let it run its course. He had never seen Liebgott like this with someone before he usually was a serial dater but now he had not dated for months. He pushed those thoughts aside and went to get the drinks done now he was off break.

Skinny was charming the old ladies with his smile and Alley was charming as ever. The old ladies loved them. Basically all the baristas were fawned over by the old ladies and he had  a feeling Tipper and Malarkey would be the same.

The rest of the shift went well and he headed up to the apartment above with Frannie. It was going to be weird without Tab but he would get through it. He had the opening shift with four baristas including the two new ones. He had a feeling it was shaping up to be an interesting day with Skip and Penkala. Those two would have so much fun with Malarkey and Tipper. He fell asleep thinking about all the stuff that could go wrong with Frannie curled up in his arms.

The alarm at 4 am signaled the start of hectic day. He sent out a good morning text to Tab with a promise to bring lunch over when his shift is done at noon. Then made sure Frannie was fed and went for a walk. At five he went down to the bakery to start the bread and put the baked goods in the oven. He put Frannie in the break room in her little bed and got her food and water. The door was propped open so he could see her and make sure she did not get into anything.

The timers were set and all the ovens were full of baking goods. It smelled heavenly and he also got the deliveries for the dairy products. He bustled around the front of the store getting that as ready as he could. He got some of the baked goods out and opened the door for the four baristas standing outside. Tipper looked nervous and Malarkey was laughing at something Skip and Penkala were saying.

He ushered them in and they all went into the breakroom. Skip went directly to Frannie and she snuggled into his arms. Frannie loved the attention and the other three petted her. It brought a smile to his face seeing them all so happy.  Frannie wiggled out of Skip’s arms and sniffed Malarkey. Malarkey made a noise and then he snuggled with her too the tension easing out of his frame. The dog snuggling went on for a few more moments then they all got the uniforms on. Grant letting Penkala and Skip do their thing and Tipper and Malarkey followed him.

Skip and Penkala know how the minutes before opening worked. They got the front done and all the toppings in the fridge in front. He showed the two new baristas were to clock in and where the schedules were. He had those two working the front and the two new employees with him. Penkala and Skip both left at 10 am and he would have the two new ones on the front with him monitoring. They both had previous register experience so they would not need much training.

The doors were unlocked and in came a flood of customers. Grant steeled himself and put the new guys to work stocking the front and back of the store. Skip and Penkala had the front covered and he went to make the sandwiches for the lunch hour. Thankfully the morning went well even with the addition of two new baristas. Around eight it quited down and he let the two new employees run the registers with him looking on. He had the other two doing deliveries and baking.

Malarkey and Tipper fit in seamlessly with the other two baristas. There were no awkward moments and lots of laughter. He knew he had made a good choice. The rest of the shift went well. He handed the stuff over to Smokey and collected Frannie.

Grant went to Tab’s business and let him watch Frannie while he got food for the pair. Tab had wanted sandwiches and fries so he set out to find that. The diner they had went on a date at had them. They had a quiet lunch in the breakroom content to get a few minutes of silence and time spent together.

The rest of the week passed without much fanfare even when everyone found out Skip and Penkala were dating. He had the early shift on Sunday so he spent the night with Tab. The next week was going to be hectic as all get out.

Monday saw him clutching a coffee and meal planning. In a week Liegott’s bar would be filled with all of their friends who would be here until Thursday. He groaned in frustration and ate another cookie. Skip and Penkala were up at the front while Malarkey was stocking. He found that Malarkey was an excellent person to do the stocking. Plus it kept him from Muck and Penkala’s shenanigans.  The three were already inseparable and very good friends. Tipper had attached himself to Alley and Skinny.

It was a week that passed by quickly and on Sunday saw him picking up various members of the group up at the airport. He ended up with Luz, Toye, Bill, Babe and Julian. Frannie was supposed to come with Bill but she had a meeting so he was flying solo which was not a good thing. Liebgott was getting a bunch of them at a later time as well.

He was wrapped in hugs and everyone was delighted to see him doing so well. The last time most of them had seen him was in the hospital.

“Christ Chuck you look so great. I honestly was hoping you looked this good I remember the last time I saw you.” Guarnere told him as he got him in a bear hug. The rest of the guys came and surrounded him in hugs.

He could not resist the hug and soon he was in the middle of a large hug from all the guys. He loved this group of guys so much and he knew the guys were worried about him since him being shot. Babe and Luz were resting their heads on both of his shoulders. Having them around made him content he could not wait to take them to his shop. They would mess with the baristas like they always do. He had a feeling that they would get along well with Malarkey and Tipper.

       He could not  be happier he had all of his friends here and they were as funny as ever. Babe and Bill were loud as hell. Luz and Toye were teasing Julian about his questionable wardrobe choices. It was like old times in college.

      It was like herding cats when they got to the luggage call. They boys as usual overpacked. Thank god no one's luggage got lost. Now that would be a disaster. They got out of airport in one piece and to get food. So far so good as far as he was concerned. Usually Luz and Julian were up to no good. 

         They had rented cars and were off to the diner. The coffee shop was closed for today since they had a huge power outage the day before so he invited the baristas to the dinner too. They got there in one piece and found the baristas looking sleepy on the curb chatting.

      It was interesting to see the baristas in normal clothes. Skip and Penkala were rocking the couples flannels. Malarkey dressed like a punk rocker with worn skinny jeans and band shirt.  Alley, Tipper and Skinny wore worn jeans and old t shirts. They looked relaxed and at ease compared to the normal harried look. They were all on paid leave till wednesday. Speirs and More also closed their stores it was not everyday their friends came to visit en mass. 

          As the van arrived so did Liebgott, More, Speirs, and the rest of the guys. The parking lot was suddenly loud and full of hugs and introductions. Malarkey, Tipper and More’s daughter Maggie were all new additions to the group. Maggie was currently being smothered in kisses and hugs. Bill and Frannie had kids but they were at home.  Same with Harry and Kitty’ kids. 

    The diner was cleared out in preparation for them. They were a loud bunch of guys and always rented the diner mso as not to annoy customers. The group also was scary when Speirs tried his scary stuff. They settled in and then Tab arrived he had just got off work. He placed a kiss on Grant’s cheek and sat down next to him.

       He blushed and looked up to see all the guys looking at him. Some in confusion apparently the gossip circle had not spread the whole boyfriend thing. Which was surprising since news traveled fast in their circle of friends.

       All of the boys who had not met Tab introduced themselves and told him to take care of Grant. Typical of those boys to do that to Tab. They did it everyone’s significant other. And they were kinda wary after what happened to More.

        They all got there orders taken and appetizers brought out. It was a loud affair as they all got sorted out. He snagged the fried pickles for him and Tab. Lord knows what they would have gotten if he had not gotten them.

           Luz and Babe were fighting over the fries. Their boyfriends looking on with fond looks on their faces. The four of the lived close to each other so double dates were a common occurrence. And of course fighting over food.

          He passed the pickles over to More who was handing Maggie to Guarnere. Maggie was getting spoiled and for a lot of the guys it was the first time meeting her. Guarnere was smiling widely as Maggie snuggled against him.  Luz made funny faces at her from where he was sitting causing her to giggle. No surprise there Luz loved kids and kids always went to him.

The couples were snuggling and some of the single guys including Liebgott made gagging noises when Luz kissed Toye. Toye flipped the bird at him and kissed Luz even more. Grant decided to annoy Liebgott even more by grabbing Tab and giving him a kiss as well. That earned a death glare from speirs who sat next to Grant.

Tab laughed at Liebgott and Speirs then went to finish the fried pickles in the basket. They continued to annoy each other while the food came out. There was an air of nostalgia  with them all together. It was like college again when they had big parties and hung out.  They had all moved around the country after college so this week was a way to reconnect. The last year had been hard for a lot of them. Toye had finished all of his physical therapy after losing his leg in combat, Grant had been shot and finished rehab earlier this year too, More had become a single dad after his fiancee had walked out, Liebgott’s long time partner had left him too. So being together helped ease the shit that had happened. They could talk freely with each other about their problems with no judgement. The only good things that had come out of the last year since the party was Bill and Frannie having twins and Harry and Kitty getting married.

The boys from his shop blended in with the group and all but Tipper and Malarkey had met the loud group of friends before. The day passed quickly and they all hung out at Speirs’ house being that it was the one that could hold the most people. There was beer and lots of food to be had. The board games were brought out and they decided to play monopoly with teams of two. Now this could result in some violence or grudges. That game always brought out the worst in people. And this bunch was feisty when it came to monopoly.

Two games were set up next to each other with the couples forming teams and the single guys finding someone to pair up with. Grant and Tab ended up sitting next to the reigning monopoly champions Bull and Martin. Grant shook his head as Bull made a come and get it gesture. 

Grant flipped him the bird and went back to handing out the money for each of the teams.  Luz had a horrific poker face and Toye was glaring at him. Skip and Penkala were trying not to fall over laughing at something Skip had said. Harry and Kitty were making strategic plans which seemed to mean they were trying to unseat Bull and Martin. It always got dicey and full of spite at times.

The game started and it went on for over an hour lots of threats and bankruptcy involved. Finally it was declared Bull and Martin won again and Liebgott and Malarkey for the other set. No one wanted another round like usual so they just had two sets of winners. The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and watching reruns.

Everyone was dropped off at hotels and houses to get some rest before the big party at noon tomorrow. Grant went home with Tab. Frannie was already there at the door with Draftee and Trigger since Tab’s friend had been watching them for the day. Grant dropped his overnight bag at the door. He was exhausted from the day and needed sleep. He loved seeing all of his friends together but between last week and all the preparation for the party had left him drained. 

Tab sensed there was something up and kissed him, “ You okay you seem so out of it. I am guessing the past week has gotten to you. Do you need me to help you with anything.”

Grant smiled and pulled Tab close to him lacing their fingers together, “ The only thing I need is a relaxing bath and sleep. You could help with the sleep part.”

They got showers and went to Tab’s bed. Tab snuggles behind Grant and put his hand under his shirt. He ran his fingers across his stomach calming him. Grant sighed and ran his fingers up Tab’s side. Taba rolled on top of Grant kissing him and pulling him close. They kissed until both were tired. Grant settled down wrapped around Tab who had his head buried in the crook of his neck. It was a comforting feeling to be with Tab again it was a calming feeling to be with him. He had found someone who understood him and someone he understood well.

Grant and Tab had both tossed their shirts to the side and off the bed early when their kissing had gotten heated. Grant compensated for the lack of warmth from his shirt by burrowing into the blankets and cuddling with Tab. He fell asleep surrounded by Tab and a warm feeling.

He woke up with Tab against him and a pile of dogs at the end of the bed. It was around 7 am and he had slept in which made him feel a lot better. Tab was still asleep so he made sure to be quite. He let the dogs out and made coffee while checking the long list of text messages from his friends. Most of them were not up but enough to cause chaos like they normally did.

He had five hours before the big party and he was so happy for it to be here. There were lots of exciting things happening including two,unknown to him,couples getting engaged. He hoped it was Bull and Martin they had been together since high school. And Babe and Julian too. There was also Luz and Toye who had been through so much together. It had been kept under wraps but he had made extra cakes to celebrate the announcements. It was something he was excited to be a part of and wanted to add something special to the event,.

The coffee was ready and that had not even gotten Tab out of bed. Usually caffeine was enough to do that. The dogs came in and he ended up with the dogs on top him. All three of the, wanted ear scratches and lots of snuggles. This was the best way to start a morning surrounded by sweet dogs. Even though he could do without Trigger drooling all over him and Draftee trying to knock him off balance.

He heard Tab laughing from the doorway and looked up at him. Tab smiled at him, “Morning babe. Sorry I slept in so long did not hear all the alarms going on. We still going the shop to get all the food after breakfast.”

“ Yeah We need to get all the food over before Liebgott sends me angry texts. Lord knows he get cranky when he thinks stuff is not done on time. Especially when it comes to deliveries. Plus we got to rouse people I know some people got drunk last night.” Grant explained as they bustled around the kitchen trying to get breakfast made.

There were just a few short hours till all hell broke loose in Liebgott’s bar. Grant go ready for the day and wore a button up instead of his usual baggy t shirt. Tab went with a fancier hawaiian print shirt. Tab insisted on getting multiple pictures of them together. Citing that this was an important occasion and they both looked hot. Grant had laughed at the comment and Tab had taken a picture of them laughing. Out of all the pictures taken the one of them laughing and smiling was his favorite one.

After the selfie taking happened they got the dogs to tab’s friend so they could be taken care of for the day. Then it was off to retrieve the food and drinks for the party Skip and Penkala were waiting at back entrance to the shop to help them. It was are relatively easy task with the four of them. They got all the food into the company van which Skip and Penkala would take over to the bar. He was not sure it was a good idea but he let it happen.

The bar was loud and full of laughter when they went in. Liebgott smirking at Skinny who was blushing. It was already a rowdy party with a darts game started.  Guarnere and Toye came over to help the four of them laying out food. Alley and Malarkey preparing the coffee and tea bar for later. Grant stashed the cakes in the back refrigerator for later.

It was a rousing party and everyone was having the time of their lives as usual. The darts game was in full swing and everyone was in a circle chatting about their lives. Grant could not keep a smile off his face at all the fun being had. Even Speirs and Liebgott had let loose which was not normal.

Tab made the rounds with his friends introducing himself and getting to know the people who were close to his boyfriend. The mingling went on until Liebgott told everyone to shut hell up since an important event was happening. He saw Luz getting down on his bent knee and Toye looking at him with an expression of love on his face. Then he saw Martin get down on his bent knee as well. The whole bar was silent as both of them accepted the proposals. Then lots pictures being taken to document the occasion and congratulations.

Grant went back to the kitchen and got the cakes for the happy couples. It was the least he could do for them and he brought them out to the front for everyone to have. The couples gathered around for another round of pictures and congratulations for all of them.

The day went on with more partying and then a movie night with the food Grant and Smokey had made. It was an enjoyable time and he was happy to share it with Tab. Reflecting on the last year they had made it and he was content in this moment with his friends and his lover.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has read this thank you so much. And to those who commented and left kudos thank you too. This has been a labor of love and I am happy this finally got written

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts I would love to see what you thought.


End file.
